Mon sauveur
by M.Marion
Summary: Rosalie sort avec Royce depuis quelques mois. Seulement leur relation a pris une tournure différente et il la bat désormais. Lorsqu'il part en voyage Rose en profite pour se rapprocher de ses amis. Elle rencontre alors Emmett, un jeune homme qui a tout pour plaire. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter sa peur pour profiter du bonheur qui s'offre à elle ? All human, couples habituels.
1. Feu de camp

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?). Je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je poste directement le premier chapitre, les prologues n'étant pas mon fort. J'attends donc vos avis.**  
**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec, pour votre plaisir je l'espère.**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil qui passèrent à travers les rideaux embrassèrent mon visage alors je me réveillais lentement. Je ressentais encore une douleur au niveau de mon épaule droite, je soupirais et ouvris les yeux. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, laissant les draps retomber sur mes cuisses. Je tournais ensuite la tête vers l'autre côté du lit, vide, heureusement. S'il m'avait entendu soupirer il se serait mis dans une colère noire. Je me levais prudemment du lit et posais les pieds au sol. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon visage était intacte comme toujours, cependant ma peau était un peu moins hâlée que d'habitude. Mais yeux bruns étaient encore rougis par mes pleures. Mes lèvres étaient rouges sang à cause des morsures que je leurs avais infligé. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux blonds, bouclés. Mon cuir chevelu picotait, il avait trop tiré dessus. Je retirais le long t-shirt dans lequel j'ai dormi pour observer mon corps. Dans l'ensemble le résultat n'était pas inquiétant. Quelques bleus sur les côtes mais rien de bien inquiétant, en revanche mon épaule était plutôt marquée, on pouvait encore y voir des traces de doigts. En frisson me parcourut alors que je repensais à la colère dans laquelle il était hier soir. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent malgré moi et les larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Je m'accrochais au lavabo, serrant les poings autant que possible sur le marbre froid. Tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu ne vas pas pleurer. Pas encore. Je soufflais longuement pour faire disparaître toutes ses émotions qui me submergeaient, la douleur, la honte mais surtout la peur. Je relevais la tête vers le miroir et accrochais un sourire factice sur mon visage. Courage, assurance, bonheur, tout ces mots qualifiaient ce que je n'avais pas en ce moment. J'allumais l'eau de la douche et me glissais dessous. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller un moment.

Après ce moment de détente je descendis dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger. Ce que je découvris sur la table me transporta de joie. Un mot sur lequel il était écrit « Je suis parti en congrès pour quatre jours. Je rentre lundi soir. » Aucune marque d'affection, juste ces quelques mots. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais seule jusque lundi soir. J'étais seule, j'étais libre. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres et je passais de nouveau une main dans mes cheveux. Un vrai sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, je souriais pour la première fois depuis des mois.

J'allumais la chaîne hi-fi et mis une station au hasard, quelque chose qui bougeait, qui respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. Ce fût dans cette ambiance complètement relâchée que je m'activais à préparer une pile de pancakes immense, rien que pour moi. Je les mangeais avec une montagne de chocolat, rien de tel pour me remonter le moral. Je passais ensuite la matinée à me pomponner, je m'épilais, me fis un gommage sur corps et profitais du soleil qui illuminait la Californie. J'étais en train de lire un des nombreux romans que je ne prenais plus le temps de lire, quand mon portable se mit à vibrer. Un éclair de panique me traversa puis je me détendis quand j'aperçus le nom d'Alice affiché à l'écran.

\- Oui Alice ? Dis-je en décrochant.

\- Hey, bonjour ma Rose. Je me disais que puisqu'il fait un temps de rêve ce soir on pourrait peut être se faire une sortie à la plage. Il y aura Bella et Edward et puis Jazz et moi bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mes amis et mon frère. Et puis Royce n'était pas là, il ne saura pas que je suis sortie.

\- Très bien ! Vous passez me chercher ?

\- Bien sur, à toute à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Je souriais de nouveau. Cette soirée allait être parfaite.

Cette soirée allait être une catastrophe. Je ne trouvais rien qui ne puisse cacher ces satanées traces de doigts sur mon épaule. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et soupirais. Et puis j'eus une illumination. Un gilet ou une veste cacherait le tout, je n'aurai pas à l'enlever. J'enfilais donc une longue robe à fleurs et une veste en jeans. Je mis ensuite mes spartiates et attrapais un chapeau avant de prendre mon sac. Le klaxon de la voiture de Jasper retentissait devant la maison alors que j'étais derrière la porte. Je sortis et claquais la porte pour venir vers la voiture. Alice en était déjà sortie et elle m'enlaça tendrement avant de claquer un baiser sur ma joue. Je l'embrassais à mon tour puis montais dans la voiture où j'embrassais également mon frère.

\- Salut toi, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'installais. Une fois qu'Alice était elle aussi montée il démarra et roula vers la plage. Je restais silencieuse écoutant Alice s'extasier sur les nouveaux vêtements pour bébé qu'elle avait acheté. Ne sachant pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon elle achetait des tenues qui puissent aller au deux mais elle se plaignait toujours du manque de choix et pensait à créer elle même les tenues. Cette fille était tellement pétillante et pleine de joie de vivre, elle a réussi tout ce qu'elle voulait faire dans sa vie. Elle a monté sa boite de conseil en image mais maintenant qu'elle est assez connue Alice pensait laisser les rennes à son assistante pour se consacrer à sa passion : la mode. Elle avait déjà tout un book de créations pour hommes, femmes et enfants, qui étaient assez réussies je devais l'avouer. Je ne savais pas d'où elle sortait toute son énergie mais elle était un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Nous étions tellement proches elle et moi, mais c'était avant Royce... Avant que mon cauchemar ne commence.

\- Allo la terre ? Rose ?

Je sursautais en entendant ma belle-soeur m'appeler.

\- Oui, pardon Alice, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as l'air à l'ouest ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais certaine de voir la déception sur son visage. Et c'était précisément ça que je ne pouvais pas accepter, de voir la déception sur le visage des gens que j'aimais.

\- Excuses moi.. C'est juste que je suis un peu stressée ces derniers temps... Mon concours approche et je ne suis pas certaine de réussir.

Je ne lui mentais pas totalement, c'était vrai que j'étais assez stressée en ce moment. Mon concours pour devenir institutrice approchait à grands pas et j'avais toujours la même impression quand j'y pensais. Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

\- Bien sur que tu vas y arriver Rose, tu bosses tellement dessus qu'on ne te voit presque plus. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on n'est pas sorti ? Des siècles ! Me rassura Jasper.

Et voilà pourquoi j'aimais autant mon frère, toujours là pour me remonter le moral. Il me soutenait dans tout mes choix, peu importe ce que je faisais, il était toujours derrière moi. Depuis que nos parents n'étaient plus là il me protégeait autant qu'il le pouvait et me soutenait. Sa réaction... Sa réaction quand s'il venait à apprendre pour moi et pour Royce me faisait si peur... Il s'en voudrait, il s'en voudrait pour ne pas avoir su me protéger. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Pas à lui, pas quand il a été là pour moi depuis ma naissance. C'était une partie de moi. Je levais les yeux vers le rétroviseur et lui fis un petit sourire.

\- Merci...

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et quand je les rouvris nous étions arrivés. Alice et Jasper venaient de sortir. Je sortis à mon tour et un nouveau sourire apparut sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçus Bella et Edward en face de moi. Bella vint vers moi et me serra contre elle. Mon dieu, eux aussi m'avaient manqué.

\- Tu es radieuse Bella !

Elle me regardait comme si je me moquais d'elle. Elle avait donné naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille il y a quelques mois et son corps était encore marqué par la grossesse, mais elle était toujours aussi rayonnante. En revanche Edward lui avait l'air fatigué et je ne manquais pas de le faire remarquer à sa femme qui éclata de rire.

\- Il tient absolument à se que ce soit lui qui se lève lorsque Carlie pleure pendant la nuit. Il prétend que je m'en occupe déjà bien assez la journée.

Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux. Le même que j'avais il y a encore quelques mois.

\- Tu nous as manqué Rose, tu ne sors plus avec nous ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ? Royce ne veut pas nous rencontrer ? Chuchota Bella au creux de mon oreille.

Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas frissonner sous le dégoût que je ressentis à cet instant. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Je ne les voyais plus parce que Royce ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec eux. Il disait que j'étais à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Que personne d'autre ne devrait passer du temps avec moi...

\- Je suis désolée Bella, c'est juste que je révise beaucoup pour mon concours et...

Je vis bien dans son regard qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais je l'ignorais et continuais.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Je soufflais.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous assis sur le sable en rond autour d'un tas de bois.

\- Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'allumer ce feu comme de vrais hommes ? Demande Edward.

Jasper fronçait les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « des vrais hommes » ?

\- L'allumer avec des cailloux.

Le visage de mon frère s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant le jour de noël. Ils partirent alors à la recherche des cailloux idéals.

\- Est-ce que l'une de vous va leur dire que c'est une terrible idée ? Demande Bella.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils y arrivent, dis-je en riant.

\- Laissez les jouer, mais si d'ici vingt minutes ce feu n'est pas allumé je sors les allumettes, ajoute Alice.

Les garçons revinrent rapidement avec des cailloux et les frottèrent pour essayer d'avoir une étincelle. Les filles et moi les observions en retenant notre sourire. Après des essais vraiment pas concluant Alice lança la boîte d'allumettes à son mari et ils réussirent finalement à allumer le feu. Le soleil se couchait alors que nous commencions à faire griller quelques saucisses sur des petites branches. Edward me tendit une bière que j'acceptais volontiers. Je l'ouvrais et en bus plusieurs gorgées avant de la poser sur le sable. J'écoutais distraitement Edward raconter ses déboires avec sa fille. Je mangeais tranquillement ma saucisse mais j'étais mentalement ailleurs. Je me sentais en trop ici, Alice a Jasper et ils allaient avoir un bébé. Bella a Edward et ils avaient une fille. Et moi... J'étais là toute seule, sans mari pour m'épauler, sans enfant. Je n'avais que Royce... Une sorte de petit-ami. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le définir. J'étais bête et jeune. Je secouais légèrement la tête. J'étais surtout idiote, je n'étais pas jeune, c'était il y a seulement six mois.

J'étais sortie en boite de nuit avec Alice, Bella était coincée chez elle. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et devait maintenant rester allongée pour ne pas mettre en danger son bébé. Edward était aux petits soins avec elle. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons. Alice et mon frère, eux, essayaient d'avoir un bébé. Et moi j'étais seule. J'avais rencontré Royce ce soir là, il était ce que j'imaginais être l'homme idéal. Beau, intelligent, drôle. On avait dansé, bu, j'étais rentrée avec lui, chez lui. On avait couché ensemble, un soir puis un autre. On était sorti ensemble plusieurs fois, je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Et puis un soir, après environ deux mois, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je lui avais répondu que moi aussi, je l'aimais. Mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit la vérité, ce jour là, j'y croyais certainement. Mais aujourd'hui avec le recul je ne pense pas que je l'ai aimé, ou que je l'aime en ce moment. Un soir je suis rentrée plus tard que d'habitude puisque j'avais été voir Bella à l'hôpital. Pour voir la petite Carlie dont j'allais être la marraine. Il était dans une colère noire et il avait levé la main sur moi pour la première fois.

Je revins à la réalité et vis que tous me fixaient. Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Est-ce que je pleurais ? Je passais une main sous mes yeux, mais c'était sec. Rien ne coulait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut Alice qui me répondit.

\- Rose tu es vraiment certaine que tout va bien ? Tu...

Je haussais les épaules et la coupais.

\- Bien sur.

Je pris ma bière sur le sable et en bus plusieurs gorgées.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour cinq minutes. Je reviens.

Et sans attendre aucune réponse de leur part je me levais et m'éloignais d'eux. Je repris une gorgée de bière et marchais vers la mer.

La nuit était plutôt douce et la plage était remplie de plusieurs groupes d'amis. Tous avaient l'air heureux d'être ici. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être heureuse moi aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être insouciante moi aussi ? J'aimerai pouvoir oublier tout le reste et juste profiter de la soirée. Je buvais une nouvelle gorgée de bière baissais les yeux vers mes pieds. Je retirais mes chaussures pour profiter de la sensation du sable sur mes pieds et je plongeais les pieds dans l'eau. Je marchais un instant dans l'eau, écartant les bras et levant la tête vers le ciel. Je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce que je fonce dans quelque chose de dur. Ou plutôt quelqu'un puisque ce fût un torse qui se trouvait face à moi. Je levais la tête et découvris un homme. Je me perdis alors dans la contemplation de son visage, des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit, des yeux à tomber, une mâchoire légèrement carrée et des lèvres... Des lèvres parfaites Un doux sourire était placé sur ces lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il doucement.

\- Je.. Euh.. Bonsoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais si gênée ? Il était encore en train de sourire quand je le regardais une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis Emmett. Et tu es ?

\- Rosalie.

\- Eh bien enchanté Rosalie. Je peux te demander ce que tu fais seule ici ?

\- Ce serait vraiment indiscret.

Il éclata d'un rire gargantuesque. Cet homme était un monstre de muscles. Si Royce était si musclé.. Je serai encore plus terrifiée.. Mon sourire s'estompa et quand il vit que je ne souriais plus il s'arrêta de rire et ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A vrai dire je suis fatiguée de répondre à cette question.

Il parut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux vers mes mains, dans l'une desquelles se trouvait toujours ma bouteille de bière.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous, reprit-il. Je suis avec mes amis là bas. Demetri et Felix. Je.. Joue au foot avec eux.

\- Oh un joueur de foot.

Je lui offris un sourire puis hochais la tête.

\- Je me joindrai avec vous avec plaisir.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me conduisit jusque ces amis. Un frisson me parcourut alors que sa main entrait en contact avec moi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été si doux avec moi. On ne l'avait peut être même jamais été. Je le suivis et il me présenta à ses amis. Je les saluais de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de suivre un mec que je ne connaissais pas, pour aller avec d'autres mecs ? Aucune idée, peut être que j'avais des envies suicidaires. Mais apparemment ses amis n'étaient pas méchants, ils avaient même l'air plutôt drôles.

\- Tu as déjà ramené une fille Em ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rapide, est-ce que dans cinq minutes elle est à l'arrière de ton camion avec toi au dessus d'elle ? Lâcha Demetri.

Ce mec manquait cruellement de subtilité, mais je décidais de m'amuser un peu avec lui.

\- Qui te dis que je ne serais pas au dessus ?

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et Emmett et son ami éclatèrent de rire. Je fus plutôt fière de moi et portais ma bière à ma bouche pour la terminer. Emmett m'en redonna aussitôt une nouvelle. Je le remerciais silencieusement.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ? Demandais-je.

\- Ouais assez souvent, répondit Emmett. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question toute à l'heure, est-ce que tu es venue seule ?

\- Non en fait je suis avec des amis. Répondis-je finalement.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus avec eux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions non ? Répondis-je amusée. Mais je suis partie parce qu'ils sont tous en couple et que moi... Je me sentais un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

\- Eh bien si tu veux je peux retourner là-bas avec toi, comme ça tu te sentirais moins seule ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas nous abandonner mec. Ajouta Felix.

\- Venez vous aussi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il y a assez de marshmallows pour tout le monde.

\- Vraiment des marshmallows ? Je viens alors ! Répliqua-t-il.

Je les conduisis jusqu'à l'endroit où nous nous étions installés. En me voyant arriver Bella se leva.

\- Rose te voilà ! On se demandait où est-ce que tu étais passée. Mais je comprend mieux maintenant. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Tu es plutôt bien accompagnée.

Je me retournais et pus remarquer qu'en effet, j'étais plutôt bien accompagnée. J'avais trois hommes baraqués qui me suivaient.

Alice se leva à son tour.

\- Tu reviens pile à l'heure, Jazz vient de sortir sa guitare !

Mon frère jouait toujours lorsque nous faisions des feux de camps. Et je dois dire que j'adorais ça, il jouait toujours quelque chose d'apaisant. Je tournais la tête vers lui pour constater les dires d'Alice. Il était effectivement en train de jouer quelques accords.

\- Est-ce que tu veux danser ? Demanda Emmett.

Je crus d'abord qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'allait pas le demander à ses amis. Il dut voir la surprise dans mon regard puisqu'il commença à rire.

\- D'accord.

Il m'attira gentiment à lui, posant une main dans le bas de mon dos et prenant ma main dans l'autre. Il me fit bouger lentement. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis alors un petit sourire. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui, j'oubliais le reste, me concentrant uniquement sur son regard et sa main posée dans mon dos. Il me fit tournoyer et je me surpris à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ? Cet homme est un ange tombé du ciel. Il me rapprocha doucement de lui et je me laissais faire.

Finalement la musique s'arrêta, je tournais alors la tête vers mon frère pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'étais si bien. Je croisais alors le regard interloqué de tout mes amis. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui ? Je retournais la tête vers Emmett et le vis plus proche de moi que jamais. Mes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes seulement. Mon dieu. Je me reculais vivement. Cependant sa main resta dans mon dos même si l'autre lâcha la mienne.

\- Hum... Si on mangeait quelques guimauves ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

J'allais entendre parler de ce moment pendant des jours avec Alice. Et si Royce me surprenait.. Un frisson me parcourut, Emmett dû croire que j'avais froid puisqu'il me rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui. Je levais les yeux vers lui puis m'asseyais dans le sable. Il m'imita et s'installa à côté de moi. Il s'appuyait sur ses mains et une se plaça derrière moi. Il était vraiment proche de moi.

\- Excellente idée ! Clama Bella.

Elle fit passer le paquet et des petites branches à nos invités. Quand il arriva devant Emmett il mit quatre guimauves sur son pic, je le regardais surprise et souriais. Je pris une guimauve à mon tour et la plantais sur mon pic que je tendis vers le feu. Après quelques secondes, ma guimauve fut prête et je la mangeais. Je tournais le regard vers Emmett qui avait de la guimauve fondue sur les doigts. Il se les léchait comme pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Je secouais la tête en souriant. Malgré son apparence c'était un gros enfant. Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me fier à ma première impression. Celle que j'avais eu de Royce était complètement fausse. Il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Peut être que pour Emmett c'était la même chose. Même si je ne voulais pas y croire.

Après plusieurs guimauves et quelques blagues salaces de Felix et Demetri, ce dernier se leva.

\- Que diriez vous d'un bain de minuit ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie il retira son t-shirt puis son short avant de courir vers l'eau. Felix le suivit rapidement. Alice déclara que c'était une bonne idée et elle et Jasper partirent à leur tour. Je me sentis paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, tout le monde verrait mon corps. Mon corps abîmé. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, et vite. Heureusement pour moi Bella n'était pas d'humeur à aller dans l'eau, elle ne voulait pas montrer son corps qui selon elle « n'était plus ce qu'il était » et qu'elle ne se déshabillerait pas devant nous avant un moment. Edward, lui, partit rejoindre notre petit groupe. Emmett se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

\- Est-ce que tu viens ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Je secouais négativement la tête et je vis cette lueur s'éteindre. Est-ce que je l'avais déçu ? Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il hocha la tête puis partit silencieusement rejoindre les autres dans l'eau. Je l'avais déçu... Et je m'en voulais. Je me levais pour rejoindre Bella. Je m'installais à côté d'elle.

\- Comment va Carlie ? Lui demandais-je.

Bella parut surprise de m'entendre parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de ce décider à parler.

\- Oui. Oui elle va bien, mais tu sais.. Tu le saurais si tu venais la voir. Je... Ce n'est pas un reproche Rose mais... Depuis que j'ai accouché tu es venue la voir combien de fois ? Trois ? Peut être quatre fois ? Tu es sa marraine tu sais, et je comprend que tu sois très occupée avec tes études et tout ça. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Rose tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Nous sommes tes amis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu nous abandonnes comme ça ?

J'ouvrais la bouche prête à lui répondre puis la refermais aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas... J'allais lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui puisse la rassurer mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose deux bras entourèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent du sol. Je fus prise d'une vague de panique et m'apprêtais à crier lorsque je vis les yeux amusés de Bella. Je levais alors la tête pour essayer de voir qui me prenait dans ses bras. Je me relâchais aussitôt alors que je vis que c'était Emmett.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

\- Je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

Il ne me répondit pas ce contentant de marcher vers l'eau alors que je cherchais désespérément une excuse.

\- Emmett s'il te plaît non, je ne peux pas laisser Bella seule.

Mais alors que je tournais la tête vers Bella je la vis avec Edward.

\- Elle n'est pas seule. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Je m'accrochais alors à ses avant bras.

\- Emmett s'il te plaît pose moi. Je... Je t'en pris je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas nager ?

Il me posait enfin sur la sable. Je me retournais pour pouvoir lui faire face.

\- Je sais nager. C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas.

Il parut surpris et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Son visage s'attrista alors qu'il reprenait.

\- Peut être est-ce que tu ne veux juste pas être avec moi.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non. Non Emmett c'est pas ça. Je.. Tu as l'air d'être une personne formidable. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Oh. Tu as quelqu'un c'est ça ?

\- Je..

Je soupirais.

\- Emmett s'il te plaît.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je détournais le regard. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me contenir s'il continuait de me regarder avec son regard protecteur. Ses mains lâchèrent ma taille qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Je levais brièvement les yeux vers lui puis reculais.

\- Je vais y aller.

Et sans un mot de plus je quittais la plage. Je marchais vite, de peur qu'il ne réussisse à me rattraper. Une fois que j'arrivais sur la route je hélais un taxi.

Quand je rentrais chez moi je montais directement dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et me glissais sous la douche. Je levais la tête vers l'eau chaude et fermais les yeux pour me détendre. Cette journée avait été fatigante. Mentir à tout le monde était une horreur, ils m'en voudraient tellement. Je posais le front contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Et Emmett. Cet homme semblait être la bonté incarnée. Il ne me voulait pas de mal, enfin je ne pense pas. Je n'espère pas. Je soupirais puis allais me glisser dans mon lit. Demain serait un autre jour, Royce ne serait toujours pas là. J'avais encore trois jours de paix.

~o~

Je restais là, comme un con. Elle était partie. Elle me fuyait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et ça me rendait fou. Demetri vint alors vers moi.

\- Alors vieux frère, elle n'a pas voulu rentrer avec toi ?

Je lui jetais un regard noir puis retournais près du feu. Je m'installais sur le sable et découvris que Rosalie avait oublié son chapeau. Elle le portait quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je levais de nouveau les yeux lorsque Alice arriva vers moi. Elle s'installa à mes côtés.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle habite ? Lâchais-je.

Elle parut surprise.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie. Je le sais, elle a quelque chose de brisé en elle. Et je veux savoir quoi et l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Très bien.

Me répondit Alice.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Le dernier petit paragraphe est donc le point de vue d'Emmett, je pense en mettre un dans chaque chapitre, pour savoir un peu ce qu'il pense.**  
**Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette fiction ne sera pas très longues (une dizaine de chapitres) mais il y aura peut être quelques outtakes !**  
**A bientôt (;**


	2. Réveil surprise

**Bonjour ! Finalement je vous poste le second chapitre ce soir. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne le ferai pas tout de suite mais je pense que pour vous faire une meilleure idée ce sera mieux. Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Quelques petites réponses aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre autrement : **

**\- Une inconnue: Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais poster mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser sans rien pendant plus de 2 semaines. **

**\- MiniFlower62: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer ! **

* * *

Je fus réveillée par la sonnette. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était à peine neuf heures. Je grognais, je ne voulais pas me lever. J'étais ci bien ici. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage puis sortis du lit. C'était peut-être Royce. Non ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas sonné. Il avait les clés... Pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais donné les clés... Je vérifiais qu'aucun de mes bleus n'était apparent puis je descendis. Je tirais légèrement sur mon t-shirt puis ouvris la porte. Ce que je vis me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Emmett...

Il se tenait devant ma porte, avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs et un sac en papier dans l'autre. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il me vit si peu habillée et son regard s'attarda sur mes jambes. Je me cachais derrière la porte et le laissais entrer. Après qu'il soit entré je refermais la porte et m'appuyais dessus.

\- Bonjour... Dit-il.

Sa voix... Sa voix était si douce. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Bonjour...

\- Je suis désolé, apparemment je te réveille. Je vais.. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je secouais la tête, non je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

\- Non. Restes.

Je lui fis un petit sourire puis j'allais vers la cuisine. Il me suivit et s'installa sur une chaise. Il me tendit finalement le bouquet.

\- C'est pour toi.

J'eus un petit rire et le pris.

\- Merci, répondis-je.

Je sortais un vase et les mis dans l'eau. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait offert de fleurs. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il venait de m'offrir des fleurs. Je ne savais rien de lui, il ne savait rien de moi. Mais il était là, il était venu pour voir comment j'allais.

\- J'ai aussi apporté de quoi déjeuner. J'ai pris des bagels et j'ai même trouvé des croissants au beurre. Je me suis dis que peut-être tu aimais ça.

Je me retournais vers lui et mordais ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Je n'ai jamais mangé de croissant. Je n'ai jamais mangé français à vrai dire.

\- Alors il est temps de changer ça. Me répondit-il.

Et il me tendit un croissant. Je le pris en riant et croquais dedans. C'était divin. Il me regardait avec un sourire enfantin.

\- C'est délicieux. Mais tu veux peut-être un café ?

Je me tournais pour faire marcher la cafetière et sortis deux tasses.

\- Avec plaisir oui. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour d'aider ?

Je manquais de lâcher les tasses. M'aider... Personne ne m'avait jamais proposé de m'aider, en tout cas aucun des hommes avec lesquels j'étais sortie.

\- Tu peux sortir le jus d'orange qui est dans le frigo si tu veux.

Il dut le faire puisque quand je posais nos deux tasses de cafés sur la table il y avait deux verres de jus.

\- Merci...

Je continuais de manger mon croissant alors qu'il piochait dans le sac pour en sortir un à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, lâchais-je subitement. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

Il avala son croissant avant de me répondre.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste été surpris que tu partes si vite, je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal... Au contraire. Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi.

Je pris conscience que ma réplique était franchement horrible, on aurait dit une mauvaise rupture. Il dut en avoir conscience lui aussi puisqu'il rit en me regardant.

\- Vraiment « c'est pas toi c'est moi ». Est-ce que tu serais en train de rompre avec moi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Parce que tu vois, on n'est même pas encore sorti ensemble une fois. Alors si tu veux bien avoir la gentillesse de garder ça encore un moment. Reprit-il.

J'éclatais franchement de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas encore » ?

Je le regardais avec un air intrigué. Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment me demander de sortir avec lui ? Et s'il le faisait est-ce que j'allais dire oui ? Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire non, il était tellement gentil avec toi. Mais que se passerait-il s'il venait à apprendre pour Royce ? Ou si Royce apprenait pour lui ? Je perdrai Emmett à coup sur et je n'en avais pas envie. Il me redonnait de la joie de vivre. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour continuer de le voir quand Royce serait revenu, comment ferais-je pour cacher tout ça... Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, complètement déconnectée du monde réel.

\- Tu recommences, me dit Emmett.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et fronçais les sourcils.

\- A faire quoi ?

\- A faire comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si tu étais seule. Tu as déjà fait ça hier soir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ?

Il me regardait mais je ne parvenais pas à voir quelle émotion était peinte sur son visage. De la tendresse ? De la méfiance ? La seule chose que je pouvais voir c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de colère. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

\- Je ne fuis pas ! Répliquais-je sur un ton plus brusque que ce que je n'aurai voulu.

Je me mordis la lèvre, je venais de tout gâcher, encore une fois. L'ambiance qui était détendue quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas crier.

Il leva les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. Je comptais te demander de m'accompagner à mon entraînement de foot mais si tu préfères rester ici, aucun problème. Après tout, nous ne sommes même pas amis.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur quand il prononça ces derniers mots. Et il avait maintenant un air triste. J'étais vraiment bonne à rien. Il pensait que je n'en avais rien à faire de lui alors que c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Je posais ma main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il se levait.

\- Attends. Je... Je veux bien t'accompagner. Je suis désolée de me comporter comme ça mais... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques secondes.

\- Sois juste toi même Rosalie. Je ne veux pas que tu prétendes être quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois là dis le simplement, je m'en irai et je ne reviendrai plus. Mais si tu veux bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître et qu'on devienne amis alors fait quelque chose. Mais ne me repousse pas.

Je le regardais, surprise. Il voulait qu'on devienne amis. Est-ce que j'aimerai être son amie ? Bien sûr, mais est-ce que cela pourrait durer après que Royce soit revenu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais si je ne voulais pas perdre Emmett et toutes les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir je devais faire quelque chose. Alors autant profiter du temps que j'avais avec lui. Je pourrai passer les trois jours à venir avec lui. Ce serait le paradis. Je lui fis un faible sourire.

\- Attends moi, je vais m'habiller. Je... J'arrive dans deux minutes, je t'accompagne. J'ai vraiment envie d'être ton amie Emmett.

Je lâchais son avant-bras puis montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Cet homme dans ma cuisine me redonnait une joie de vivre que j'avais perdue. J'étais tellement excitée que mes bras en tremblaient. Je retirais rapidement mon t-shirt et le jetais sur le lit. J'enfilais des sous-vêtements propres, un jean et choisissais un t-shirt qui montrait ma peau le moins possible, même s'il semblerait que les traces de doigts sur mon épaule se soient atténuées. En revanche les bleus sur mes côtes ont maintenant une couleur jaunâtre horrible. Je mis les premières chaussures qui me tombèrent sous la main, accrochais mes cheveux en catastrophe et redescendais les escaliers. Je manquais de tomber en arrivant en bas mais Emmett me rattrapa, posant ses mains sur mes côtes. Je grimaçais sous la douleur. J'étais entrée en contact avec sa main assez violemment. Heureusement il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Je lui offris un petit sourire et mis ma veste.

Je me sentais tellement légèrement. Comme si le poids de ma relation avec Royce était parti, il ne reposait plus sur mes épaules en tout cas. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine puis regardais Emmett, complètement surprise.

\- Tu as rangé la cuisine ?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais bizarre.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne vais pas partir en laissant le bazar sur la table. Peut être que chez moi je ne range pas tout, qu'il y a peut être une ou deux chaussettes qui traînent sous mon lit. Mais quand je suis chez les autres je range.

J'eus soudainement envie de l'embrasser, cet homme était parfait ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas lui que j'avais rencontré dans la boite ce soir là ? Il me monterait le petit déjeuner au lit le dimanche matin, il m'aiderait à faire la vaisselle ou à manger. Il me câlinerait et m'embrasserait toute la journée, me ferait l'amour comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qu'il devait protéger. Il ne me ferait certainement pas pleurer, ou pleurer de joie.

\- Rosalie...

\- Désolée. Dis-je.

Je recommençais, il avait raison, je me perdais dans mes pensées alors que je pourrai juste profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que je passe mon temps à réfléchir ? Peut être pour me demander comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là.

\- Mais arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps. Bon sang je ne vais pas te hurler dessus parce que tu as la tête ailleurs.

Je le regardais, ébahie. Royce lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Je hochais légèrement la tête.

\- Allons y ! Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. J'attrapais mon sac et puis fermais la porte derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais Emmett était nonchalamment appuyé contre une voiture. Non pas n'importe quelle voiture, la voiture de ma vie, celle de mes rêves. La BMW M3 de ma vie, en teinte rouge. Mon dieu j'ai toujours rêvé de cette voiture. J'affichais une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est la voiture que je voulais, marmonnais-je.

Emmett me regardait avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien je te laisserai la conduire si tu veux, mais pas pour l'instant parce qu'on va bientôt être en retard. Enfin surtout moi.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et lorsque je fus installée il fit le tour pour monter lui aussi. Il démarra aussitôt et s'engagea dans la circulation. Je le laissais m'emmener je ne sais où. Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il roulait. Il tourna finalement les yeux vers moi alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

\- Je t'emmènerai dans mon resto préféré après l'entraînement. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Je hochais vivement la tête.

\- Oui. Enfin je veux dire, je suis absolument d'accord.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et démarra alors que le feu passait au vert. Quelques minutes plus tard il se garait sur le parking à moitié désert du stade. J'allais descendre mais il fut plus rapide que moi et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remerciais avec un sourire. En plus de ça c'était un gentleman. Je sortais de voiture et attrapais mon sac. Il sortit un énorme sac de sport du coffre puis posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider jusque l'entrée. Je frémissais à son contact je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être touchée avec autant de douceur. Je le suivais tranquillement, observant les alentours. Je n'étais jamais venue ici. Lorsque nous entrions enfin dans le stade je me sentis minuscule. Il y avait des gradins de chaque côté de moi sur une hauteur impressionnante. Et la pelouse géante au milieu me donnait envie de retirer mes chaussures et d'aller y passer les pieds. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et levais les yeux vers Emmett. Il semblait être dans son élément.

\- Je te dirais bien de m'accompagner mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais voir là où je vais. Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- Et où est-ce que tu vas ? Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Il eut un sourire franc puis répondit :

\- Je vais me changer.

\- Ah oui. Effectivement, je ne veux pas voir ça. Enfin non pas que je ne te trouve pas... Ou que je... Je crois que je vais me taire et m'asseoir ici en t'attendant.

Je secouais la tête alors qu'il partait dans un fou rire.

\- Ok. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Fais attention aux autres mecs, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu cris juste mon nom et je rapplique dans les deux secondes pour casser la gueule du premier qui t'embête.

Il embrassa mon front et partit. Je fermais les yeux et restais là quelques secondes. Je sentais encore ses lèvres chaudes sur mon front. Je souriais comme une idiote et allais m'asseoir dans les gradins. A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur le siège en plastique que mon portable se mit à vibrer. Alice. Je décrochais.

\- Allo ?

\- Rose, est-ce que tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas vu rentrer hier soir. Et Emmett était là tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça ? Jasper se faisait du soucis, j'ai dû le convaincre de ne pas débarquer chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Pourtant il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

\- Alice, Alice calmes toi. La coupais-je. Je vais bien, je me sentais mal alors je suis rentrée tôt. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais vous vous amusiez tous tellement. Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée.

\- Rose enfin, tu n'aurais pas gâché notre soirée. L'important pour nous c'était que tu sois là.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'avais des amis exceptionnels et je les repoussais sans cesse. Emmett avait vraiment raison, je fuyais toutes mes responsabilités.

\- On se fera une autre soirée alors, et je te promet que je serai à 100% avec vous. Vous êtes tellement géniaux. Je pense que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien.

\- J'en suis certaine aussi ma belle.

Je vis Demetri et Felix arriver dans leur tenue de footballeur. Le pantalon moulant était vraiment une horreur. Je n'imaginais pas Emmett sortir des vestiaires en portant ça. Les garçons arrivaient vers moi.

\- Écoute Alice, je vais devoir raccrocher. Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes qui traînent partout ici.

\- Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu es Rose ?

Je mordais ma lèvre. J'avais très bien entendu la suspicion dans sa voix.

\- Je suis avec Emmett, murmurais-je.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Et puis j'y repensais. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir mon adresse. Je n'y croyais pas, il avait conspiré avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Alice ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a donné mon adresse ?

\- Non...

\- Alice !

\- Oui... D'accord, j'avoue que je lui ai donné. Mais c'est parce que tu avais oublié ton chapeau. Et il voulait te le rendre.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et tu ne pouvais pas me le déposer dans la matinée ?

\- Non je suis vraiment très occupée aujourd'hui. Et puis Emmett s'est proposé alors je lui ai donné ton adresse.

\- Bah bien s...

Je me coupais au milieu de ma phrase. Emmett venait d'entrer sur le terrain, lui aussi dans cet affreux pantalon moulant. Mais tout ce que je remarquais c'était ses épaules carrées. Je savais qu'il portait quelque chose en dessous qui le rendait encore plus baraqué mais c'était quand même impressionnant. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors que je le détaillais. Il était beau. Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin de dix ans, pas physiquement bien sûr mais plutôt dans son état d'esprit. Il devait énormément aimer ce qu'il faisait et passer énormément de temps à s'entraîner pour réussir. Est-ce qu'il était professionnel ? Certainement. Il faudrait que je lui demande.

\- Rose ? Alloooooo ? Rose, t'es encore là ?

Alice. Oh mon dieu, j'étais toujours au téléphone c'est vrai.

\- Oui. Mh, désolée j'ai été distraite.

\- On peut savoir par quoi ?

\- Euh non. Alice je dois raccrocher, je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'adore !

Et je raccrochais. Bon sang. Je sentais mes joues rougirent. Je me calais au fond de mon siège et croisait les bras sous ma poitrine.

J'observais Emmett et les autres s'entraîner pendant plus de deux heures. C'était vraiment quelque chose de fascinant. Ils étaient chacun à fond dans le match, ils serraient les coudes pour l'emporter contre l'équipe opposée. J'admirais la foi sans faille qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre. Après avoir remporté leur match les garçons retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se doucher. Sauf Felix et Demetri qui vinrent vers moi. Je les regardais se chamailler alors qu'ils arrivaient.

\- Alors princesse, Emmett t'as finalement fait craquer ? Demanda Demetri.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

\- Ouh le chaton va sortir les griffes, répliqua Felix.

\- Vous avez que si j'appelle Emmett il va venir là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Je meurs de peur, se moqua Demetri.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ajouta Felix.

\- Très bien. EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

Je regardais vers la porte des vestiaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Emmett en serviette déboula sur le terrain. Il se dirigea vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit Demetri et Felix devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces deux là ?

Les deux en question étaient morts de rire. Je devais avouer que j'étais proche de rire moi aussi. Si je savais qu'Emmett arriverait rapidement si je l'appelais, j'ignorais qu'il le ferait en serviette, avec de la mousse dans les cheveux. Je lui offrais un sourire contrit.

\- Ils ne me croyaient pas quand j'ai dit que si je criais ton nom tu arriverais aussitôt.

\- Oh mais tu vas crier son nom dans pas longtemps princesse, dit Demetri alors mort de rire.

Emmett lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Oh quoi ? Si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant !

Et les deux compères partirent.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser cette fois.

\- C'est rien. Mais tu devrais...

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur son torse. 100% muscles... Je tendais la main pour le toucher puis la laissais de nouveau tomber le long de mon corps.

\- Ouais.. Souffla-t-il. Je vais retourner dans les vestiaires.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Oui.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure et le regardais s'éloigner.

* * *

Emmett me tira la chaise et je m'installais.

\- Merci, soufflais-je.

Il s'installa face à moi et le serveur nous tendit la carte. Je l'ouvrais pour chercher ce que j'allais manger.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose pour que tu ne sois pas surprise. Avoua Emmett.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-je. Est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je mange beaucoup.

Je souriais.

\- Du genre, énormément ou juste beaucoup ?

\- Vraiment beaucoup.

Je secouais la tête en riant.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est toi qui m'invite non ?

Il riait.

\- Oui c'est moi qui t'invite.

\- Dans ce cas. Je vais prendre du homard. Pouffais-je.

\- Mh... Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait ici.

\- C'est rien, je déteste ça.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Quel est ton plat préféré ? Demandais-je.

\- Rien ne remplace un bon burger à vrai dire.

\- Tu es vraiment un mec.

Je souriais.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument pas.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Et toi alors, quel est ton plat préféré ?

\- Je dois dire que j'ai un véritable penchant pour les gaufres.

\- Mais c'est même pas un vrai plat !

\- Eh ne te moque pas de mes goûts !

Il riait en me regardant.

\- Je ne me moque pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir des gaufres à cette heure-ci.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas important, je prendrai un risotto au poulet.

\- Oh mademoiselle est raffinée.

\- Je ne suis pas contre un burger non plus.

Le serveur revint assez rapidement et il prit nos commandes. Emmett commanda deux plats et trois entrées. J'écarquillais les yeux. En effet, il mangeait beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Rose ?

Je le regardais surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Rose. Et je dois dire que j'adorais ce son dans sa bouche.

\- Je.. J'étudie pour passer un diplôme, pour devenir institutrice.

Il m'observait avec un sourire.

\- Tu ferais une institutrice formidable Rosalie.

\- Merci...

Je baissais le regard vers la table. Il avait confiance en moi, il pensait que je pouvais le faire. C'était le contraire de Royce, lui pensait que je ne l'aurai jamais, que je ne réussirai jamais. Une vague de tristesse s'empara de moi. Cet homme me faisait du mal, il me rabaissait sans cesse. Il ne voyait pas qui je pouvais être, qui je pourrai être un jour. Et moi non plus je n'en avais pas conscience. Emmett faisait ressortir des choses que j'avais oublié. Et j'adorais ça.

Le serveur arriva quelques instants plus tard avec nos plats et nous commençâmes à manger. J'observais Emmett en souriant, il laissait absolument toute la salade et les tomates qui décoraient son assiette, ce n'était sûrement pas de la « nourriture d'homme » à ses yeux. Il était vraiment mignon.

\- Mh excuses moi de te poser cette question mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà diplômée ? Enfin je veux dire... A ton âge. Enfin quel âge as-tu ? Ok. Je vais arrêter de m'enfoncer maintenant.

Je riais légèrement. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. A mon âge, on travaillait déjà normalement. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais travaillaient. Avant de lui répondre je tendais ma fourchette vers son assiette pour lui piquer un morceau de tomate.

\- Eh ne me pique pas ma nourriture, s'exclama-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur ma main.

Je fus tellement surprise que j'en lâchais ma fourchette. Je serrais le poing pour ne pas lui montrer que je tremblais. Bon sang il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il n'avait pas levé la main sur moi c'était un geste amical. Je ramassais ma fourchette et mangeais le morceau de tomate. J'ignorais s'il avait vu ma réaction mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en parler, à la place je répondis à sa question.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, normalement, les personnes de mon âge (j'ai 25 ans) travaillent. Et j'ai déjà travaillé en fait. Mais...

Je soupirais avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai rencontré un garçon il y a cinq ans maintenant, on était fous amoureux et on avait un rêve commun. On voulait monter notre propre garage. J'ai investi toutes mes économies et lui toutes les siennes. Et on a enfin pu ouvrir notre garage. On a eu un peu de mal au début, mais on était amoureux alors on oubliait tout nos problèmes. Et puis le garage a commencé à bien marcher, on avait de plus en plus de clients. C'était le bonheur ! Après deux ans il a rompu avec moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pensais qu'on était toujours amoureux, enfin moi je l'étais, lui non. En fait il avait juste rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Une jolie rousse. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule, sans argent et sans garage puisqu'il avait tout mis à son nom. J'étais à la rue. Jasper m'a aidé... Il m'a hébergé chez lui pendant deux mois, j'ai trouvé un job de serveuse pour ramener un peu d'argent. Et puis finalement Jasper m'a trouvé une maison. Il paie toujours le loyer... Je vis avec l'argent que j'ai réussi à récolter pendant que j'étais serveuse. Et maintenant j'étudie pour mon diplôme. Dès que j'aurai assez d'argent je rembourserai le moindre centime à mon frère...

Je haussais les épaules alors qu'Emmett me scrutait avec attention.

\- C'est un idiot, finit-il par lâcher.

Sa remarque me fit sourire et je prenais une fourchette de risotto.

Nous continuâmes de parler pendant tout le repas. Emmett m'expliqua qu'il voulait devenir joueur professionnel mais que pour l'instant il avait un autre travail à côté. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait une sœur Tanya et deux demies-sœurs, Irina et Kate après que son père se soit remarié avec Carmen. Il avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle avait accouché de Tanya. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère et il considérait Carmen comme la sienne. Il m'expliquait qu'il ne les voyait pas beaucoup puisqu'ils étaient à Chicago et qu'ils lui manquaient énormément. Ils se voyaient pour chaque Thanksgiving et chaque Noël, passant le temps ensemble. Je lui expliquais que moi même je n'avais plus que Jasper, mais qu'il était toute ma vie. Je lui parlais également d'Alice, ma meilleure amie, de Bella et d'Edward qui eux aussi étaient mes meilleurs amis. Il me raconta plusieurs bêtises qu'ils avaient faites lorsqu'il était jeune, me faisant beaucoup rire.

Après le dessert il paya l'addition. Nous sortîmes du petit restaurant mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule après cette sublime journée. Et apparemment Emmett non plus puisqu'il me proposa d'aller chez lui. J'acceptais expressément.

\- A une condition ! Je conduis ta voiture. Ajoutais-je.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

\- D'accord, je te guiderai.

\- Merci !

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais sa joue. Il eut un espèce de sourire figé puis me tendit les clés. Je les pris et me dirigeais vers sa voiture. Je m'installais et démarrais. Je caressais lentement le volant en attendant qu'Emmett s'installe. J'adorais cette voiture ! Je m'insérais dans la circulation et suivais les directives d'Emmett.

* * *

Cette fille était un ange tombé du ciel. J'étais certain qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais en réalité je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec elle. J'avais cherché n'importe quelle prétexte pour pouvoir rester avec elle. Ce matin quand j'étais arrivé chez elle j'ai cru que mon cœur avait arrêté de battre, elle était si belle, si douce. Quand je l'avais entendu crier mon nom alors qu'elle était seule dans le stade je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde. J'avais accouru. J'en entendrai certainement parler pendant des mois grâce à Demetri et Felix mais je m'en fichais. Lorsque j'avais vu le sourire sur ses lèvres j'avais oublié tout le reste.

Et maintenant elle était chez moi. Elle avait conduit ma voiture, je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un la conduire. Mais je n'avais pas su lui résister lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandé, son visage était irrésistible.

Lorsque je revenais dans le salon avec deux bières je la surpris en train de regarder les photos qui ornaient les murs. Elle avait l'air paisible à cet instant, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle semblait toujours être ailleurs, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui trottait dans son esprit. Et j'espérais que bientôt je découvrirai ce que c'était. Je n'en avais pas conscience pour le moment mais ça allait arriver bien plus vite que prévu.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'y répondrai avec plaisir. **

**Je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre 3 et je pense vous le poster en milieu de semaine prochaine. **

**Bon weekend ! **


	3. Une journée au paradis

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà un nouveau chapitre après un long moment (je le sais et je m'en excuse). Il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre alors je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Emmett était parti chercher des bières dans la cuisine alors j'en profitais pour explorer son intérieur. Il vivait dans une immense maison mais l'intérieur était chaleureux. Son salon l'était en tout cas. Il y avait des canapés en cuir marrons disposés en U autour d'une table basse sur laquelle trônait des bols dans lesquels il y avait des restes de chips et cacahuètes. J'eus un sourire face à ça. Il devait inviter ses amis chez lui pour des soirées foot devant son énorme écran télé. Mais ce que je préférais c'était les murs, ils étaient recouverts de cadres photos. On y voyait Emmett avec des tas de personnes différentes et à différents âges. Il y avait d'abord des photos de lui petit avec une petite blonde que je supposais être Tanya. Puis on évoluait dans le temps, on voyait un petit brun avec des dents en moins, déguisé pour Halloween, ouvrant des cadeaux le matin de Noël. Et puis un adolescent qui jouait au foot, à la plage, au ski. Sur la majorité des photos Emmett était avec un homme plus âgé, son père mais aussi sa sœur et deux autres jeunes filles. Toutes les deux très jolies, blondes avec un sourire à faire pâlir les mannequins. Malgré la perte de sa mère Emmett semblait avoir eut une vie heureuse jusque là. Et je m'en voulais d'apporter cette tristesse chez lui. Je posais les doigts sur le visage souriant d'Emmett entouré de son père et de sa sœur. Ils formaient une famille heureuse.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi et je me retournais brusquement, laissant tomber ma main.

\- Plutôt beau gosse pas vrai, dit Emmett en riant.

Je souriais et secouais la tête.

\- Bon... Je dois l'avouer, tu es plutôt mignon. Et ta sœur est très jolie.

Il me tendit une bière que je pris.

\- C'est vrai. Elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon père.

Il cogna sa bière dans la mienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Je l'observais en mordant ma lèvre inférieure puis l'imitais.

\- Cette photo a été prise sur le lac Michigan. Mon père a voulu m'apprendre à naviguer sur son bateau. Ça a été une catastrophe et j'ai failli couler son bateau. Mais on a finalement passé un bon moment. On a fini par s'arrêter au milieu du lac et on a pique-niqué sur le bateau, avec ma sœur et Irina, Kate et Carmen, ma mère, enfin la femme de mon père.

Il prit une gorgée de bière et je l'imitais.

\- Je te fais visiter ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Absolument !

Il prit ma main libre et me guida dans sa maison. Il avait une grande cuisine mais je supposais qu'il ne cuisinait pas beaucoup dedans. Il m'emmena ensuite à l'étage pour me montrer sa chambre et une salle de bain absolument magnifique. Suivie d'une chambre d'amis et une salle de jeux. Cette pièce me fit rire, elle aurait tout à fait eu sa place dans une fraternité. Un billard, un baby foot, un énorme écran et une console de jeux. Puis il m'emmena dans ce que je décidais être mon endroit préféré dans sa maison, sa terrasse. Assez moderne mais avec une vue à couper le souffle. L'océan à perte de vue. Je restais silencieuse et observais l'horizon. Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière et m'appuyais contre le balcon.

\- Je veux passer ma vie ici, chuchotais-je.

Emmett vint se placer à côté de moi.

\- J'avoue que la vue est des plus belles.

Je sentais son regard sur moi alors je tournais la tête vers lui. Son regard ne me quittait pas, je levais les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il glissa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Il replaça ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ma queue de cheval ne ressemblait certainement plus à rien. J'arrêtais de respirer en sentant la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec moi. Son pouce glissa sur mes lèvres et je fermais les yeux. Je ne sentais plus que ses doigts sur ma peau et la chaleur du soleil. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Tout mes muscles se détendirent instantanément et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais dans un tel état de trouble que je lâchais la bouteille que je tenais dans la main. Je sursautais en entendant le verre se briser au sol, je rouvrais brusquement les yeux et me baissais immédiatement pour ramasser. Quelques secondes après Emmett prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Laisse Rose... Je vais le faire.

Je relâchais les morceaux de verre que je tenais dans les mains mais gardais la tête baissée. Je fuyais son regard. En quelques secondes il ramassa les morceaux et partit. Je me redressais et m'appuyais de nouveau contre le balcon. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je soupirais et passais les mains sur mon visage. Je le savais parfaitement mais je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à me l'avouer. Le retour à la réalité serait d'autant plus dur si je le faisais. Je devais partir, maintenant. Je rentrais dans la maison et descendis silencieusement les escaliers puis je sortis. Seulement je fus attirée par la mer, si calme. J'allais donc sur la plage qui était juste devant la maison. Je retirais mes chaussures et allais tremper mes pieds dans l'eau. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et vite, à ce que j'allais faire. Il fallait que je lui dise, j'avais besoin de lui dire. J'avais l'impression de lui mentir. C'était un sentiment affreux. Je retenais mes larmes et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Rose ! Rose !

Je frémissais en entendant Emmett m'appeler. Mon nom dans sa bouche était le son le plus doux au monde. J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher. Je soufflais pour me calmer avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Rose... Souffla Emmett au creux de mon oreille.

Mon cœur se serra et je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il posa une main sur ma taille et me fit tourner vers lui. Je baissais le regard mais il posa une main sur mon menton pour me relever la tête. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Sa main caressa ma joue, son visage s'approchait du mien lentement. Je cessais de respirer, je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se produire mais je n'avais pas la force de résister. Puis finalement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, dans une douceur infinie. Je fermais les yeux et le laissais faire. Il pressa lentement ma nuque pour me coller à lui et je posais mes mains sur son torse. Bientôt je répondais à son baiser, ne pouvant plus rester passive. Il approfondit bientôt le baiser, franchissant la barrière de mes dents avec sa langue. Je laissais sa langue se mêler à la mienne, menant un ballet sensuel. Mais l'air vint à nous manquer et nous dûmes rompre notre baiser. Je gardais cependant les yeux fermés, appuyant mon front contre son torse. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au bas de mon dos qu'il caressa lentement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Je n'en avais rien à faire à vrai dire. J'étais bien contre lui, j'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie. Emmett entoura ma taille et me décolla du sol. Je me laissais faire, complètement incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Il m'emmena chez lui de nouveau, dans le plus grand silence. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. Alors il s'installa sur un canapé, me laissant sur ses genoux. Je bougeais légèrement pour m'installer plus confortablement, posant ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il caressait toujours mon dos. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes alors que je posais une main sur son torse.

Je dus probablement m'endormir puisque quand je rouvrais les yeux il faisait noir dehors. Mais je n'étais pas chez moi. J'étais dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, je m'asseyais et observais les alentours. J'étais pas chez moi, ça c'était une certitude. Un frisson de peur m'envahit, où j'étais ? Chez Emmett ? Oui j'étais chez lui, dans sa chambre d'amis. J'eus un sourire. Il ne m'avait pas emmené dans sa chambre, cet homme était un ange. Mais je devais partir. Et vite. Je me levais en silence, remis mes chaussures et marchais jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'en voulais de partir comme une voleuse mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace de deux jours. J'arrivais dans un couloir et cherchais les escaliers. Je les descendis sur la pointe des pieds. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas en bas, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais j'espérais qu'il dorme. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'arrivais en bas je ne trouvais personne. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et aucun bruit. Emmett devait donc dormir. Je trouvais mon sac sur un meuble de l'entrée, je le pris et l'ouvrais. Je trouvais finalement ce que je cherchais, un morceau de papier et un crayon. Je griffonnais quelques mots : « Excuse moi d'être partie comme ça. J'ai passé une excellente journée. Merci pour tout ». J'ajoutais mon numéro de téléphone puis posais le morceau de papier sur le meuble, à la place de mon sac. J'hésitais quelques secondes puis ouvrais la porte pour sortir. Je la refermais puis rejoignis la route et cherchais un taxi. Bon sang je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Je sortais mon téléphone et regardais l'heure. 3 heures du matin, j'avais sacrément dormi. Je soupirais, j'avais encore gâché un moment avec Emmett. Finalement un taxi s'arrêta et je grimpais à l'intérieur. Je regardais de nouveau mon téléphone, deux messages. Un d'Alice qui me demandait comment s'était passé ma journée et un autre de Bella qui m'invitait à venir demain midi. Je leur répondrai plus tard. Le taxi me déposa devant chez moi, je le payais puis rentrais. Je montais aussitôt pour me coucher.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin j'étais en pleine forme. Je n'avais pas dormi autant depuis un long moment. Je m'étirais, envoyais un message pour dire à Bella que je viendrai ce midi puis j'allais directement dans la salle de bain. Il était 10h, je devais donc me dépêcher puisque je voulais acheter un cadeau pour Carlie. J'eus en énorme sourire en voyant que je n'avais presque plus de trace. Mes côtes ne me faisaient plus souffrir même si elles étaient encore marquées par des tâches maintenant jaunâtres. Et sur mon épaule, plus rien. Cette journée allait être bonne, j'avais un bon pressentiment. J'entrais dans la douche et en ressortais quelques minutes après. Je mis mon jeans préféré et un top jaune pâle qui reflétait mon humeur de la journée, ensoleillée. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux et les laissais retomber sur mes épaules. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, enfilais des escarpins à bouts ouverts, attrapais mon sac et un autre chapeau. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Emmett de me rendre le mien. J'allais dans la cuisine prendre un croissant de la veille. J'ouvrais la porte, le croissant coincé entre les dents et tombais sur Emmett. Je repris aussitôt le croissant dans mes mains et avalais le morceau que j'avais dans la bouche. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait d'être partie comme ça ? Je ne me laissais pas le temps de jauger sa réaction et lui fis un sourire.

\- Bonjour Emmett.

\- Bonjour Rose.

Je fis la moue, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans rien répondre. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il était certainement en colère.

\- Je suis désolée... D'être partie comme ça hier, mais je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors...

\- Alors tu as fuis.

Je le prenais comme un reproche, s'en était certainement un. Je baissais les yeux.

\- Oui...

\- Est-ce que tu revenais me voir ?

Je mordais ma lèvre une nouvelle fois, je ne savais pas quelle réponse il espérait. Certainement qu'il voulait me voir.

\- En fait... J'allais au centre commercial pour acheter un cadeau pour Carlie. C'est la fille de Bella et Edward. Je vais chez eux ce midi... Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

\- Chez Edward et Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Enfin d'abord aller acheter un cadeau.

\- Bien sur.

Il eut enfin un sourire, timide mais je m'en fichais, c'était le premier sourire de la journée. Je déposais un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

\- Je t'emmène, me dit-il.

Et il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et je fermais celle de la maison. Puis je montais en voiture. Il ferma la porte, monta en voiture et démarra pour aller jusqu'au centre commercial. Alors qu'il allumait la radio, une chanson absolument pas viril y passait. Je tournais la tête vers lui, me retenant de rire alors qu'il éteignit la radio.

\- Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que tu écoutes vraiment ça ?

Il me lança un regard à moitié noir, à moitié amusé.

\- Ne me juge pas.

\- Oh mais je ne le fais pas... Enfin si peut être un peu.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ça doit certainement être une blague de Felix ou Demetri.

\- Oui... Certainement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

\- Ça reste une très belle chanson mais je ne t'imaginais pas en train d'écouter ça.

Je souriais pendant le reste du trajet alors qu'il ronchonnait, il était amusé et ça ce voyait. Il se gara sur le parking du centre commercial et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je sortais en souriant.

\- Merci bien.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me faisant frémir. J'avançais avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée et nous allâmes dans un magasin de puériculture pour trouver quelque chose pour Carlie. Emmett était fasciné par les peluches géantes et il prit un énorme lapin rose même après que j'ai protesté en disant qu'il n'avait pas à offrir quelque chose à Carlie. Mais il l'avait prise quand même. Nous avions changé de magasin, n'ayant rien trouvé qui me convenait après l'énorme cadeau d'Emmett. Nous étions alors allés dans une bijouterie et j'avais acheté un petit bracelet en argent avec le prénom de ma filleule gravé dessus. Emmett avait eu un petit creux alors il avait acheté une barbe à papa qu'on avait partagé. Cet homme avait vraiment une âme d'enfant même s'il pouvait être très sérieux, et je dois dire que j'adorais ça. Sur le parking nous avions été confronté à un problème : comment faire entrer l'énorme lapin dans la voiture. Nous étions restés plusieurs minutes à évoquer les différentes possibilités : le coffre mais la peluche était trop grosse, le siège arrière, mais même en baissant le siège avant, pas moyen de la faire entrer. Alors on avait opté pour la dernière solution et j'étais actuellement assise à l'arrière et la peluche était sur le siège passager avant. C'était plutôt drôle comme situation, d'autant plus que je devais guider Emmett jusqu'à la maison de Bella. Bella que je n'avais pas prévue de l'arrivée d'Emmett... Elle allait me tuer, ou pas. Je lui ferai un grand sourire et tout irait bien !

\- C'est cette maison là Emmett !

\- Quoi celle-là ?

\- Oui... Celle qu'on vient juste de passer.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, me regardant au passage.

\- On va refaire le tour du pâté de maisons c'est pas grave.

Je souriais en secouant la tête. Finalement, il refit le tour du pâté de maisons et se gara devant la maison. Il sortit de voiture, prit le lapin et me fit sortir. Je riais en le voyant avec la peluche et prit le petit sac qui contenait le bracelet. J'allais jusqu'à la porte et sonnais, appréhendant la réaction de Bella. C'est Edward qui vint ouvrir, il me fit un sourire puis ouvrit la bouche en grand lorsqu'il vit Emmett derrière moi.

\- Salut... Murmurais-je. Je suis désolée de pas avoir prévenu.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Aucun problème.

Il se recula pour nous laisser entrer. J'entrais suivie d'Emmett et Bella passa la tête par la porte, elle eut la même réaction qu'Edward.

\- Euh... Bonjour. Dit-elle.

\- Bella je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir prévenue.

\- C'est pas un problème mais je pensais pas que tu viendrais avec... Quelqu'un.

Emmett prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entré.

\- Je suis désolé, si vous préférez que je parte, je m'en vais.

\- Non bien sur que non ! Reste Emmett s'écria Bella.

\- Où est ma filleule préférée ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle est en haut, tu peux aller la chercher, je vais devoir lui donner à manger de toute façon.

\- Je pourrai le faire ?

\- Bien sur.

Elle embrassa ma joue et retourna à la cuisine. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Emmett qui avait refilé le lapin à un Edward mort de rire. Je montais les escaliers et allais dans la chambre de Carlie. La petite était allongée silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et caressais sa petite joue.

\- Bonjour ma poupée.

Je la couvrais de bisous et redescendais doucement les escaliers de peur de tomber. Je cherchais Emmett du regard mais ne le vis pas. Je retrouvais donc Bella dans la cuisine.

\- Où sont les garçons, demandais-je.

\- Il n'est pas parti ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward lui fait visiter.

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire, haussant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'amènes ici, je veux dire tu le connais depuis quoi.. Deux jours ?

\- Bella... Je me sens bien avec lui.

\- Je sais, je le vois bien. Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi souriante depuis bien longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Royce ?

Mon visage se ferma aussitôt. Royce... Je ne pourrai plus voir Emmett dès qu'il reviendrait. Il reviendrait dès demain soir. Il allait falloir que j'en parle à Emmett.

\- Rose...

Je levais les yeux vers Bella.

\- Ne réfléchis pas à ça pour l'instant. Profites de cette journée d'accord.

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme elle le put et embrassa ma joue.

\- Refais moi un beau sourire avant qu'Emmett ne revienne et me tue parce que je t'ai rendue triste.

Je riais et l'embrassais à mon tour.

\- Merci.

\- Aller maintenant, donne son biberon à ma fille avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler de faim.

Elle me tendit un biberon et un bavoir.

\- Merci.

Je pris le bavoir et le mis à la petite poupée dans mes bras. Puis je lui donnais son biberon, elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux marrons. Je lui souriais. On entendit deux grosses voix se rapprocher et je me retournais pour voix Edward et Emmett revenir en riant. Au moins, ils s'entendaient bien. Je souriais à Emmett avant de me retourner vers Bella.

\- Tu peux regarder dans le sac qui est sur la table, c'est pour Carlie.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Carlie qui avait terminé son biberon, je le retirais donc de sa bouche et le posais. Puis je redressais la petite et caressais doucement son dos en attendant qu'elle fasse son rot. Edward s'approcha de Bella pour regarder le bijou.

\- Oh Rose il est parfait !

Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire et s'approcha de sa fille pour lui accrocher le bracelet au poignet. Carlie gazouillait en me regardant puis elle lâcha enfin son rot.

\- Oh la vache ! Gloussa Emmett, est-ce que moi aussi j'ai le droit ?

Je le regardai en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non je plaisante, rajouta-t-il.

\- Bon, passons à table ! Déclara Bella.

Je les suivais dans la salle à manger mais Emmett m'arrêta. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Ça te va très bien.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les enfants.

Je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire.

\- Merci...

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Mais je ne devais pas faire ça. Surtout pas ici. J'allais dans la salle à manger et posais Carlie dans son transat. J'allais ensuite m'installer à table à côté d'Emmett. Inconsciemment je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était sur la table. Il tourna la tête vers moi puis regarda nos mains, gênée je la retirais rapidement. Edward passa à un plat de pommes de terre à Emmett qui le prit et se servit. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien, de Carlie, des championnats de football qui arrivaient apparemment assez rapidement, des prochaines vacances d'Ed et Bella. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée alors que j'aidais Bella à remplir le lave-vaisselle.

\- Rose... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout à l'heure quand j'ai mentionné Royce tu t'es renfermée... ?

\- Bella...

\- Rose, s'il te plaît explique moi. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui ? Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ?

Je la regardais, hésitant à lui dire toute la vérité, là, tout de suite, en quelques secondes.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main les filles ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'il arrivait dans la cuisine.

Dieu merci, pile au bon moment. En voyant nos regards il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondis-je sans laisser le temps à Bella de dire quelque chose.

Elle soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Ok... Je, je vais retourner voir Edward.

Et il repartit.

\- Rose s'il te plait.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu ne puisses pas le dire à ta meilleure amie ?

\- Bella...

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non Rose ! Il n'y a pas de Bella qui tienne ! J'aimerai savoir pourquoi depuis que tu es avec ce type tu n'es plus la Rose que j'ai connu ? Et pourquoi depuis qu'Emmett est arrivé tu es beaucoup plus heureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie !

Sa voix s'élevait et je savais que les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je savais qu'elle était déçue mais je ne pouvais pas...

\- Rose !

Edward arriva suivit d'Emmett.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

\- Absolument rien. En tout cas rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler. Cracha Bella en quittant la pièce.

\- Bells.. attend !

Mais elle m'ignora, Edward me jeta un regard perdu puis suivit sa femme. Je soupirais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Ma meilleure amie me détestait... Emmett s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sans un mot j'appuyais ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il caressait mon dos.

\- Je suis désolée que ça prenne une tournure si... Bizarre. Murmurais-je.

\- C'est rien, ça met un peu de piment.

\- Mouais...

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir aller la voir avant ?

\- Si... Je reviens bientôt.

\- Prends ton temps, je ne pars pas.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il était tellement gentil. Je lui fis un faible sourire puis le lâchais. Je quittais la cuisine pour aller dans la salle mais je n'y trouvais personne. Je montais donc les escaliers et allais dans la chambre de Carlie. Je trouvais Bella assise dans un rocking-chair, Carlie dans les bras et Edward à genoux devant elle.

\- Désolée. Je... Je voulais juste parler à Bella.

Edward se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir pris sa fille.

J'allais vers Bella qui gardait le silence, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine. Je me mettais à genoux devant elle, posant les mains sur les siens.

\- Bella.. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant. Je te promet que tu le sauras un jour, mais pas maintenant... Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi Rose... Pourquoi ?

Je pinçais les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je secouais la tête en la regardant et elle soupira.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Rose, j'espère que tu le sais ça.

\- Bien sur que je le sais Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond et d'étouffer. Cette conversation me tuait, alors je n'imaginais même pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle saurait la vérité.

\- Je te promet que tu le sauras Bells.

Je me relevais, elle aussi et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrais aussi fort que possible contre moi, c'était peut être une des dernières fois alors autant en profiter.

\- Tu es comme une sœur pour moi Rose, ça ma tue de ne pas savoir.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, cette fille est un ange.

\- Pour moi aussi tu es comme une sœur Bells.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait.

\- Oh non... Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi.

\- Je suis désolée je suis triste mais les hormones amplifient encore tout.

Elle essuyait rageusement ses yeux alors que je sentais mes larmes venir également. On resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis prenant conscience du ridicule de la situation on se regarda et nous éclatâmes de rire. Ça faisait du bien.

\- On devrait penser à descendre avant que les garçons ne montent, des fois qu'ils pensent qu'on se soit entre-tuée.

Je secouais la tête en souriant, essuyais les traces de ses larmes alors qu'elle faisait de même pour moi puis nous descendîmes. Les garçons étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant Carlie qui était calée dans le grand lapin en peluche d'Emmett. Je souriais devant cette image, elle était tellement petite dans cette peluche. Bella eut un énorme sourire.

\- Elle est trop mignonne

\- Je suis d'accord, répondis-je en la regardant.

Emmett se leva, serra la main d'Ed et vint vers moi.

\- Prête ?

Je haussais la tête.

\- Oui.

J'allais vers Ed, embrassais sa joue, fis un gros câlin à ma filleule puis embrassais Bella.

\- A bientôt ma belle. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- A bientôt.

Emmett posa de nouveau sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guida jusqu'à la sortie. Puis nous montâmes dans la voiture. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett pour le remercier mais je vis qu'il avait lui aussi tourné la tête vers moi, ce qui faisait que nous étions vraiment très proches. Trop proches pour que je résiste. Alors sans plus attendre je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'entendis lâcher un petit soupire et bientôt il répondait à mon baiser, sa main glissant sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui autant que possible. Je posais une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans son cou, le caressant lentement. J'étais complètement perdue par cette délicieuse sensation, sa bouche contre la mienne me rendait folle. Sa main glissa dans mon dos alors que sa langue se mit à caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui autorisais rapidement l'accès à ma bouche, ma langue se mêlant à la sienne. C'était divin. Je caressais sa nuque, me perdant complètement dans les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Sa main était posée sur ma cuisse mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, sa langue continuait de se mêler à la mienne. Je n'étais que soupirs et chaleur. Mais l'air vint à nous manquer et on se sépara. Je restais immobile, reprenant ma respiration alors qu'Emmett s'était de nouveau tourné vers le volant, respirant lui aussi lourdement. Il finit par lâcher :

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser comme ça toute ma vie.

Cette phrase alla droit dans mon cœur, me faisant arborer le sourire le plus niais de la terre. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, m'embrassa beaucoup plus chastement et bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Puis il démarra le moteur.

\- Est-ce que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais il faudrait que je travaille un peu. Et peut être qu'il faut que tu t'entraînes non ?

Il me regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Si... Mais j'ai pas envie de te lâcher tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te revoir ensuite. Et puis si tu t'enfuis encore...

Il le disait en blaguant mais je pensais qu'il y avait quand même une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas que je m'enfuie de nouveau.

\- Je ne m'enfuirais plus. Dis-je pour le rassurer.

\- Alors je suppose que je peux te ramener.

Je hochais la tête. Il s'engagea sur la route et le trajet se fit relativement silencieusement, la radio pour seul bruit de fond. Même sans rien se dire je profitais de sa présence et c'était déjà quelque chose de parfait. On arriva bientôt devant chez moi et je me tournais vers Emmett pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

\- A bientôt... Soufflais-je.

Je détachais ma ceinture, prête à partir lorsqu'il attrapa mon poignet pour m'en empêcher. J'eus un réflexe qui me fit reculer. Emmett fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, lâchant mon poignet pour poser sa main sur ma taille. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, brièvement. Je souriais et le laissais faire. Mais lorsque je tournais la tête vers la vitre je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang. Une voiture était garée dans la cours, la voiture de Royce. Il était revenu, il était revenu plus tôt. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, faire partir Emmett le plus vite possible avant que Royce ne remarque quelque chose. Je tournais une dernière fois les yeux vers Emmett puis sortais de voiture. J'essayais de ne pas courir vers la porte, Emmett aurait trouvé ça bizarre mais j'entrais rapidement. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, sans même regarder Emmett. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit cette peur qui devait désormais marquer mon visage. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Royce était revenu, s'il avait eut le temps de me chercher, de boire ou de casser quelque chose. Je n'allais pas tarder à connaître la réponse à ma question.

\- Rosalie ! Cria une voix pâteuse mais en colère.

Bon sang, il savait que je n'étais pas là et il avait bu...

~o~

Je restais planté là comme un idiot. Elle était partie encore une fois alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'allait plus fuir juste quelques minutes avant. Je soupirais. Il s'était passé quelque chose j'en étais certain. J'avais vu un sourire sur son si beau visage alors que je l'embrassais mais son visage s'était ensuite fermé et elle avait presque couru jusqu'à sa porte. Cette fille me rendait dingue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal ? Je décidais de ne pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. Je démarrais la voiture et rentrais chez moi. J'irais la voir demain matin avant d'aller à l'entraînement. Peu importe, il fallait que je lui parle. Mais pas maintenant, elle avait certainement besoin de réfléchir et moi aussi. Je garais ma voiture dans l'allée puis sortis. Tiens, n'y avait-il pas une voiture garée dans la sienne ? Je soupirais et montais directement pour prendre une douche. Je n'avais pas été attiré par une femme comme elle depuis longtemps mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me semblait inaccessible. Je passais le reste de la soirée, assis sur la terrasse, mon téléphone à la main, appelant Rose mais raccrochant dès la première sonnerie. Me voilà devenu une putain de lycéenne ! Grognon je montais me coucher, regardant un match sur la télé.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! Bon weekend. **


	4. Douloureuses révélations

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que le début de ce chapitre va être assez violent donc si vous ne voulez pas lire ça je vous conseille de zapper le passage entre **/!\**.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews. **

* * *

**/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

Je soufflais pour me donner du courage puis me manifestais.

\- Royce, je suis là.

J'avançais dans le couloir et tournais vers la cuisine, c'était là où il était, en tout cas c'est là où j'avais entendu sa voix. Ce que je découvris me glaça encore plus, si c'était possible. Royce se tenait au milieu de la pièce qui était complètement sans dessus dessous. La table était retourné, le magnifique bouquet qu'Emmett m'avait offert était au sol, complètement piétiné. Royce était dans une colère noire, il avait un verre à la main, certainement du whisky. J'avançais lentement ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. _Mais bien sur_, siffla ma conscience. Sa main était tellement serrée autour de son verre que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Mon dieu... Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix complètement effrayante.

\- Je...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il reprenait déjà.

\- Avec qui est-ce que tu étais ? Qui t'as offert ces fleurs ? Réponds moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Je sursautais, les larmes montant déjà à mes yeux.

\- Je suis allée chez Bella pour voir...

Il me coupa une nouvelle fois.

\- Pour voir qui ? Vas-y réponds !

\- Pour voir Carlie, criais-je à mon tour.

Mieux ne valait pas lui parler d'Emmett. Il gronda, j'entendis le verre se briser et je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol et je commençais à manquer d'air. Il avait les mains autour de mon cou, je posais mes mains sur les siennes, essayant de les retirer. J'entrouvrais les lèvres pour essayer d'avaler le plus d'air possible mais ses mains étaient trop serrées autour de ma gorge. Je bougeais les jambes essayant de lui donner un coup.

\- N'essaies même pas de faire ça, espèce de salope ! Tu oses me tromper alors que je suis en voyage d'affaires ! Tu m'appartiens, tu m'entends ? Tu es à moi !

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et j'étais en colère contre moi même. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces traîtresses de couler.

\- Réponds moi ! Cria-t-il de nouveau.

J'essayais de parler pour qu'il arrête mais je ne pouvais plus respirer du tout. Quelques secondes après que j'ai émis le souhait de mourir tout de suite plutôt que de continuer à subir ça je me retrouvais au sol. J'aspirais autant d'air que possible, toussant tant ma gorge me piquait. Je me pliais en deux, tenant ma gorge. Mon dieu... Quand est-ce que ça allait se terminer. Une main attrapa mes cheveux, tirant fermement ces derniers. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de relever la tête.

\- Qui est-ce que tu te tapes pendant que je suis parti ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?! Réponds moi !

Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue qui se mit à chauffer violemment. Je ne préférais rien dire, il serait capable de retrouver Emmett et lui ferait du mal... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Une nouvelle gifle puis son poing heurta mon épaule, ce qui me fit finalement lâcher un cri de douleur. Il m'attrapa de nouveau par le cou, me faisant atrocement mal. Non pas ça... S'il te plaît pas ça... Je me forçais à me lever, mes mains se posant de nouveau sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de serrer plus fort. Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il me poussait vers le mur, il me cogna dessus, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je pouvais mieux respirer qu'il y a quelques minutes mais cela n'allait pas durer. Ses mains étaient plus dures. Il frappa mon estomac et mes poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Je me penchais en avant, ses mains n'étant plus sur moi. Je devais fuir, je devais me protéger, je devais partir. J'allais partir. Il le fallait. Je devais lui faire mal pour avoir le temps de partir. Je levais mon genoux, lui donnant un coup particulièrement bien placé. Il se plia en deux, protégeant ses bijoux de famille. J'entendis un « salope » mais je n'écoutais pas, je me faufilais hors de sa portée et courrais vers l'entrée mais il me rattrapa par la cheville qu'il tira violemment. Je m'étalais au sol dans un gémissement de douleur même si j'avais essayé de me rattraper au petit meuble de l'entrée, le cadre qui contenait la dernière photo de famille que j'avais avec mes parents, tomba au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Non... C'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je ne voulais pas que ce soit abîmé. Je poussais comme je le pus le cadre sous le meuble pour pas qu'il ne marche dessus ou qu'il la jette. Je passais ensuite une main sur mon visage et vis que je saignais. Ma lèvre... Ma lèvre saignait. Bon sang pas le visage... Je n'allais jamais pouvoir cacher ça. Je bougeais mes jambes pour qu'il me relâche mais c'était peine perdue, il était bien plus fort que moi. Il tira ma cheville, me ramenant dans la cuisine. Le sol était froid et piquant, les bouts de verre du vase brisé m'entaillaient la peau. C'était certainement la douleur la plus supportable. Il me retourna, je pouvais ainsi le voir. Il était toujours dans une colère noire.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Jamais !

Il s'assit sur mes hanches, m'empêchant désormais de bouger. Il attrapa encore une fois mes cheveux et tira dessus, approchant mon visage du sien. Je levais subitement les bras, essayant de le griffer, de le frapper, de lui faire mal pour qu'il me lâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose ses sales lèvres sur les miennes, pas après les baisers d'Emmett. Je parvins à griffer son cou mais il réagit bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'éviter et son poing s'abattit sur ma pommette, juste sous mon œil. Je lâchais un cri de douleur et de surprise, jamais il n'avait touché mon visage auparavant. Il claqua ma tête au sol.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Ne t'avises plus de me toucher ! Sinon je te tues !

J'arrêtais de respirer alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots, est-ce qu'il le ferait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? Bien sur qu'il en était capable... Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça, je voulais une belle mort, quand je serai vieille, mariée et avec des tas d'enfants qui seront parents à leurs tours. Je suffoquais à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir assister à aucun de ces moments. Les larmes coulaient abondamment et je ne parvenais toujours pas à respirer. Je sentais que quelqu'un me secouait mais je ne parvenais pas à réagir. Le poids qui oppressait mes poumons disparu quelques minutes plus tard. Je rapprochais mes jambes de mon torse, restant en boule, assise au sol. Je ne voulais pas mourir sous les coups de ce fumier. Je voulais vivre une vie normale, avec un homme qui m'aimerait vraiment pour ce que je suis et qui ne me ferait jamais de mal ou en tout cas pas intentionnellement. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais assise sur le sol de la cuisine, tremblant de froid et de peur, mais quand je me calmais j'étais seule et il faisait nuit noire. Où était-il parti ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ? Je savais pourquoi en fait, cela ne lui plaisait pas de me faire du mal si je ne me débattais plus... Je soufflais mais plaquais immédiatement les mains sur ma bouche. Je ne devais surtout pas faire de bruit, pas tant que je ne savais pas s'il était encore là où non. Je tentais de me lever plusieurs fois mais mes jambes étaient bien trop faibles et trop tremblantes pour porter mon poids. J'essayais de me concentrer pour les faire arrêter et après plusieurs chutes je réussis à me lever. Je m'appuyais aussitôt au mur. J'avais mal partout. Il fallait que j'observe les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller dans la salle de bains s'il était là, s'il me tombait encore une fois dessus je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter. J'allais donc dans le salon le plus silencieusement possible et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Il fallait que je dorme, j'étais psychologiquement bien trop fatiguée. Je me mis en boule, protégeant les endroits non meurtris de mon corps. Je me remis à pleurer mais j'étouffais mes sanglots. Il fallait que je dorme. Aller, dors, dors, dors... Et je m'endormis finalement dans un sommeil qui n'était pas reposant du tout.

**/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

J'ouvrais les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était la toute la nuit ou est-ce qu'il venait de rentrer ? Je ne bougeais pas et ne fis pas un bruit, écoutant le moindre son. J'entendis finalement sa voiture démarrer et partir. Il avait été là toute la nuit... Il n'avait rien tenté et il était parti sans rien dire. Tant mieux. Je me levais doucement, j'avais mal partout. La nuit sur le canapé n'avait pas vraiment dû aider. J'allais dans le couloir et ramassais le cadre que j'avais caché. Je retirais les morceaux de verre et posais la photo sur le meuble, il faudrait que je rachète un cadre. Je fermais la porte à clé, c'était ridicule, il avait les clés mais ça me rassurait. Je passais devant la cuisine. Je rangerais ça ensuite. Je montais les escaliers puis allais dans la salle de bain. Je n'osais pas immédiatement regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, de peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Je serrais les poings puis levais finalement les yeux. J'étouffais un hoquet d'horreur en voyant mon visage. Mon dieu... Ma lèvre inférieure était fendue, j'avais quelques petites coupures sur la joue gauche. Ma joue droite était rouge et gonflée mais le pire était sans doute ma pommette qui avait doublé de volume, elle était rouge pour le moment mais elle allait devenir bleue d'ici quelques temps. Mon cou était marqué par d'horribles traces de doigts bleues. Je fermais les yeux et passais une main dans mes cheveux mais gémissais de douleur. Mon cuir chevelu était douloureux également, il avait bien trop tiré dessus. Je retirais mon top jaune, tâché ça et là de petites tâches de sang à cause des nombreuses coupures que j'avais. Le haut de ma poitrine était tailladé et mon épaule me faisait un mal de chien. Je me tournais pour voir mon dos et c'était pire. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir panser toutes ces blessures seule. Tant pis, il était hors de question que je demande à quelqu'un de le faire. Je détachais ensuite mon jeans, j'allais certainement avoir du mal à le nettoyer et il était abîmé à certains endroits. Je le laissais tomber au sol. Mes jambes étaient plutôt en bon état, heureusement. Seule la cheville par laquelle il m'avait tiré avait une marque mais c'était sans doute le plus léger. J'allais me doucher, prenant autant de temps que nécessaire, il n'était que 7h après tout. Je sortais puis trouvais un pantalon de yoga assez confortable et un t-shirt à manches longues qui cachait les marques autant que possible. Je redescendais ensuite pour nettoyer la cuisine. Je ramassais des morceaux de verre et des pétales de fleurs, le cœur lourd. Je jetais le tout dans la poubelle et sursautais alors que j'entendais frapper. Je n'osais pas bouger, qui est-ce qui pouvais bien frapper à 8 heures du matin ?

\- Rose ?

Oh mon dieu Emmett, non s'il te plaît... Pas aujourd'hui. Je fermais les yeux.

\- Rose est-ce que tu es là ?

Je me redressais mais fis tomber plusieurs morceaux que je n'avais pas encore mis dans la poubelle. - Merde !

Je posais aussitôt mes mains sur la bouche.

\- Rose est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je devais lui répondre, il ne partirait certainement pas sans avoir eut de réponse. J'allais derrière la porte.

\- Oui Emmett tout va bien.

\- T'es sûre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'ouvres pas ?

Je penchais la tête en arrière.

\- Je... Je peux pas Emmett...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Je me sentais tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir lui ouvrir ou même lui dire...

\- Va-t'en Em...

Ça me brisait le cœur de dire ça mais sinon il ne partirait pas et Royce risquait de revenir... Et ça serait une catastrophe... Je sursautais en entendant un coup sur la porte.

\- Non Rose ! Je ne partirai pas ! C'est toi qui fuis, pas moi. Tu ne me feras pas partir ! Je suis prêt à rester là toute la journée s'il le faut mais tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- S'il te plaît ne cris pas...

Je l'imaginais poser sa tête contre la porte et soupirer.

\- Excuses moi... Mais Rose j'ai besoin que tu ouvres cette porte et que je vois par moi même que tu vas bien.

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas...

\- C'est à propos de ça que tu t'es disputée avec Bella ?

Est-ce que je devais répondre à cette question ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors c'est une raison de plus pour ouvrir cette porte. Tu ne veux pas en parler à Bella je comprend mais tu peux me parler à moi... Je... Je suis personne.

Je sentais la douleur dans sa voix et ça me faisait de la peine qu'il croit que je pense ça de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas personne Em... Tu es ce don j'ai besoin en ce moment. Tu me fais sentir bien. Vraiment et j'aime être avec toi c'est vraiment... Parfait.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment et je crus qu'il était parti.

\- Rose tu peux pas me dire ça à travers une porte. Ouvres moi s'il te plaît. Je te promet, je te jugerai pas.

Je posais la main sur la poignée et déverrouillais la porte. Je soufflais puis ouvrais. Je n'osais pas regarder Emmett mais je fus incapable de résister plus longtemps. Je levais alors les yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux écarquillés et je vis qu'il serrait les poings. Il déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Je n'aimais absolument pas cette partie de lui, si distante et à l'opposé du Em souriant et joueur que j'avais laissé la veille.

\- Rose ?

Sa main glissa lentement sur ma joue non meurtrie.

\- Rose j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'as fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il est encore là ?

Il me fit reculer, entrant à son tour dans la maison. Sa main abandonna ma joue mais je l'attrapais et la serrais.

\- Non.. Il est parti Em... Ça va.

Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Non ça va pas ! Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Il était en colère...

\- Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît...

Je le suppliais sur regard.

\- Oh Rose... Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. C'est contre... Dis moi qui c'est.

\- C'est... Royce, soufflais-je.

\- Qui est Royce ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Mon...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase mais je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il semblait déçu, blessé puis son regard changea et la colère revint.

\- Je vais lui casser la gueule !

\- Em non, s'il te plait...

\- Mon Dieu mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?!

\- Je... J'avais... Honte.

Je baissais les yeux mais il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je peux pas imaginer quelqu'un te faire du mal... Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Et je m'en veux parce qu'hier j'ai bien vu que tu étais bizarre en partant mais j'ai rien fait. Je...

Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas la première fois.

Je plaquais les mains sur ma bouche, consciente de ce que je venais de dire. Le regard d'Emmett changea brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai rien dit !

\- C'est pas la première fois ? Tu viens chez moi, il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

\- Quoi ? Emmett non, je vais pas te déranger.

Je ne continuais pas puisqu'il me coupa.

\- Mais enfin tu ne vas pas me déranger, de toute façon il est hors de question que je te laisses ici seule alors qu'il pourrait revenir et... recommencer.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. J'entendis une porte claquer et je me crispais, serrant la main d'Emmett.

\- Tu vois, je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser là. Je me sentirai mieux si tu étais en sécurité, chez moi. Et tu devrais peut être... appeler Bella, ou Alice.

\- Non !

J'avais pris la parole brusquement et ma voix était montée dans les aigus.

\- D'accord. Si tu veux, mais tu viens quand même chez moi, c'est pas négociable ça.

\- Très bien, soufflais-je.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et je fermais les yeux.

\- Je vais chercher quelques affaires.

\- Ok, je t'attends là, je vais passer un coup de fil en attendant.

Je levais les yeux paniquée, qui allait-il appeler ?

\- Relax Rose, je vais juste appeler Dem. Je vais pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Em t'es pas obligé..

\- Je sais mais j'y tiens.

Je hochais la tête.

\- D'accord.

Je montais pour aller remplir un sac avec des vêtements. Je fourrais deux jeans, plusieurs t-shirts à manches longues et quelques foulards pour cacher mon cou. Je pris également mes cours, après tout je pourrai quand même travailler. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain prendre quelques produits puis redescendais. Emmett était effectivement au téléphone et même s'il ne parlait pas fort je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter :

\- Écoute Dem, je viens pas c'est tout. C'est pas un drame si je manque une journée d'entraînement. Je te rappelle plus tard pour te dire si je viens demain ou pas. Et ne t'avises pas de débarquer chez moi, c'est clair ?

Je cessais d'écouter ce qu'il disait et mis la photo de mes parents dans mon sac. J'attrapais aussi mon sac à main et des lunettes de soleil. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai les porter mais cela cacherait peut être quelques marques. Je mis un chapeau sur ma tête et attendait Em. Il vint vers moi.

\- J'ai remis la table de la cuisine sur ses pieds...

Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine et vis qu'effectivement la table était de nouveau debout. Je me retournais vers Emmett et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Hey...

Je passais mes doigts sur le plis de son front pour qu'il se détende mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Il baissa le regard vers moi.

\- J'ai tellement d'images dans la tête que je voudrais effacer... Et je voudrais effacer toutes tes marques et tout tes mauvais souvenirs.

\- Em ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas et surtout ne culpabilises pas.

\- Rose arrêtes de dire que ça va ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?

Je soupirais et il prit mon sac avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- En route.

Je mis les lunettes sur mon nez mais grimaçais, le bas reposait sur ma pommette. Je sortais, baissant la tête, Emmett me précédant.

\- Y a personne Rose, tu peux y aller.

Il referma la porte alors que je courrais me réfugier dans la voiture. Il mit mon sac dans le coffre et démarra ensuite, s'insérant dans la circulation. Au feu rouge il prit ma main dans la sienne, caressant ma paume de son pouce, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je me penchais pour embrasser sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Je le préférais nettement comme ça, souriant. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un masque et que de nombreuses pensées devaient traverser son esprit. J'aimerai le rendre aussi insouciant que la veille, quand il ne savait pas. C'était également une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas osé en parler à Bella ou à mon frère. Eux aussi seraient changés, ils ressentiraient de la culpabilité et je ne voulais certainement pas ça.

Je dus rester dans mes pensées pendant un long moment car lorsqu'Emmett posa sa main sur ma cuisse nous étions arrivés chez lui. Je descendais pendant qu'il prenait mon sac, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Je retirais mes lunettes et mon chapeau que je posais sur le meuble de l'entrée. J'eus un sourire en voyant que mon mot était encore là. Il l'avait gardé. Emmett me regardait et caressa doucement ma joue.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Mon cœur fondit.

\- Bien sur.

\- Promets moi de me dire si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête. Son corps s'approcha du mien et je me sentais déjà ailleurs. Ses mains se posèrent sagement sur mes hanches puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et le laissais m'embrasser avec une douceur infinie. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle douceur, si bien que je ne sentais aucune douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde fait de coton. Je collais mon corps contre le sien et glissais une main sur sa nuque. Il n'approfondit pas plus le baiser et recula légèrement ses lèvres avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ma bouche. Je souriais.

\- Ça te dit de regarder un film ?

\- Ouep.

Il m'emmena dans la salon où il alluma la télé.

\- Film d'action, film romantique ?

\- Pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ?

Je riais en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Mh... Je dois avoir ça, parce que si tu m'avais dis film romantique je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose de ce type.

\- Mais oui... C'est comme pour la musique ?

Je riais alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la mienne.

\- Oui. Bien sur.

Je souriais en le voyant soupirer, amusé. Il mit un DVD puis vint dans le canapé. Il s'installa et je venais entre ses jambes, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Je levais les yeux vers lui en voyant le titre.

\- Fast &amp; Furious ?

\- J'ai rien trouvé de mieux, désolé.

\- Bon... Peut être qu'il y a une légère histoire d'amour dans le fond...

Il glissait ses doigts le long de mon bras et je souriais.

\- Il y a une histoire d'amour dans tout les films. Même si les James Bond sont des films d'actions il y a toujours une jolie fille qui finit par faire craquer James. Dit-il.

Je riais.

\- Tu sais que le concept du James Bond c'est qu'il finit toujours par craquer sur une jolie fille qui est étonnement douée pour le combat ou qui a un super cerveau et l'aide dans sa mission.

\- Chut, tu vas ruiner toute mon adolescence.

Je secouais la tête alors qu'il embrassait mon front. Je ne regardais pas vraiment le film, je profitais plutôt des bras d'Emmett autour de moi. Un reposait sur ma poitrine, formant une sorte de bouclier autour de moi. Et de l'autre il caressait mon bras, un geste tout à fait reposant. Si reposant que je finis par m'endormir, beaucoup plus détendue. Je me sentais protégée avec lui.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux la télé était éteinte et Emmett n'était plus là. Je m'étirais mais une vague de douleur traversa mon épaule. Je me levais, ignorant la douleur et me laissais guider par une délicieuse odeur venant de la cuisine. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire à manger ? Je souriais à cette idée et entrais dans la cuisine. Il était effectivement en train de cuisiner. Je m'asseyais derrière le bar et m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Il avait fait cuire des pâtes et avait fait cuire du poulet avec quelques légumes. Finalement je m'étais trompée lorsque j'étais venue pour la première fois ici, il utilisait sa cuisine. Il se retourna et son visage s'ouvrit lorsqu'il me vit.

\- Salut, soufflais-je.

\- Salut. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

Il sembla soulagé.

\- Ça va alors, tu ne m'as pas vu pleurer comme une fillette quand j'ai découpé les oignons.

Je souriais.

\- Mince, j'aurais beaucoup aimé voir ça.

Il vint vers moi.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Et bien je dois dire que je pourrai m'habituer à m'endormir avec tes bras autour de moi.

Je réalisais ce que je venais de dire après que tout soit sorti de ma bouche. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dit ça ? J'ouvrais la bouche en grand avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ok... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais... Je suis d'accord, je pourrai m'y habituer aussi.

Il retourna vers la cuisinière pour mélanger le poulet puis il sortit deux assiettes. Bon sang, mais je ne pouvais jamais me taire ? Je posais mes mains sur mon front, j'allais tout gâcher... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu besoin de dire ça ? Ok, c'était la vérité mais il n'avait pas à le savoir, pas alors qu'on se connaissait à peine et qu'il m'avait invité chez lui. Je venais carrément de lui avouer que j'accepterais de dormir dans son lit. Une main se posa sur ma joue et me fit lever les yeux.

\- Hey Rose, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça ok ? Je suis content que tu l'ais dit, parce que franchement, j'adorerai te voir dormir dans mes bras tout les soirs. Mais j'ai juste été surpris que tu le dises, je pensais que tu... Je pensais pas que tu pensais ça. Bref, c'est pas grave ! Maintenant j'ai une question hyper importante, est-ce que tu as faim ?

Je l'écoutais et me détendais, il ne m'en voulait pas. Mieux, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Je hochais la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, alors il est temps de passer à table.

Il déposa deux assiettes sur le bar ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin.

\- Je vais devoir aller m'entraîner un peu après Rose.

\- Bien sur, déjà que tu ne vas pas à l'entraînement...

\- Rose, c'est rien je t'assure. C'est rien si je loupe un entraînement, j'irai demain.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Et toi tu resteras ici, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux.

\- Em...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me gênes pas.

\- D'accord.

J'embrassais sa joue. Il eut un sourire enfantin absolument trop craquant.

\- J'en profiterai pour travailler alors.

Plus tard Emmett était dans la salle de sport et j'étais sur la terrasse avec mon bouquin de cours. J'avais bien avancé même si j'avais beaucoup admiré la vue, la mer me calmait vraiment. C'était une atmosphère parfaite pour travailler. Je décidais de me détendre quelques minutes et je posais mon bouquin sur la table. Je m'allongeais dans le transat et fermais les yeux. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais qui c'était. Mon sang se glaça. Royce... Oh mon dieu. Je jetais mon téléphone sur mon livre et me levais pour me réfugier à l'intérieur. C'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre ici. Je soupirais, j'étais ridicule. S'il m'appelait... Il savait que je n'étais pas chez moi, donc il était rentré. Il allait se mettre dans une colère noire. J'allais immédiatement rejoindre Emmett dans la salle de sport. Il était en train de courir sur un tapis de course. Il tourna la tête vers moi quand j'arrivais.

\- Rose ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta le tapis avant d'en descendre pour venir vers moi. Il s'essuya le visage puis jeta sa serviette au sol.

\- Je... Royce vient de m'appeler.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne peut pas te trouver ici et il ne te fera pas de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça, ok ?

Il caressa lentement ma joue et embrassa mon front.

\- Ok... Soufflais-je.

\- Laisses ton téléphone sonner, ne lui répond pas et tout ira bien.

\- Ok, répétais-je.

Je me blottissais contre lui et posais ma tête contre son torse. Une de ses mains caressait lentement mon dos pendant que l'autre caressait mes cheveux.

\- Tu sais... J'ai absolument rien contre le fait de te tenir comme ça contre moi mais... Je suis un peu dégueulasse en ce moment. Donc si tu veux bien me laisser le temps de prendre une douche et ensuite, on pourra aller manger une glace si tu veux.

Je me décollais à contre cœur de lui puis levais mes yeux vers les siens.

\- Je t'attends alors.

Je lui souriais puis me dirigeais vers la porte.

\- Attends !

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il m'attrapa par le poignet puis m'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'étais crispée alors qu'il avait pris mon poignet mais je me détendais instantanément. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce baiser. Il se recula quelques secondes après mais je restais là sans bouger.

\- Il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça... Soufflais-je.

\- Quoi.. Je pensais que..

Je rouvrais immédiatement les yeux.

\- Non, pas pour ça. Mais parce que dès que tu m'embrasses j'oublie tout le reste...

\- C'est pas un problème alors.

Il passa ses bras sous mes fesses, me soulevant du sol puis m'embrassa de nouveau. Je souriais alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il nous déplaça dans la pièce, se rapprochant d'un mur auquel il colla lentement mon dos. Je nouais donc mes jambes autour de sa taille et il glissa le bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour rejoindre la mienne. Je soupirais d'aise et passais une main sur son torse alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour embrasser mon visage puis mon cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière, entrouvrant les lèvres et fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres arrivèrent bientôt sur le haut de ma poitrine et même si les sensations étaient divines je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Je glissais un doigt sous son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête et embrassais ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant de caresser sa joue. Sans que j'eus besoin de lui dire quelque chose il comprit. Cet homme était vraiment un ange. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et j'appuyais ma tête contre la sienne, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

\- Merci... Merci de comprendre, merci d'être là, merci de pas me juger... Merci...

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, pour que tu sois bien.

J'appuyais mon front contre le sien et embrassais le bout de son nez. Il eut encore cet adorable petit sourire qui me faisait craquer. Il me relâcha finalement mais je gardais mes mains sur ses avant-bras.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.

Il me regarda, prenant un faux air choqué.

\- Dis que je pue tant que t'y es !

J'éclatais de rire et il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, prêt à me chatouiller. J'essayais de me reculer mais me retrouvais de nouveau collée au mur. Ses mains se posèrent sur moi et commencèrent à me chatouiller, j'éclatais de rire avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. L'air s'échappa de mes poumons et je grimaçais. Emmett cessa aussitôt et son visage se décomposa.

\- Merde ! Merde Rose je suis désolé !

Je soufflais quelques secondes avant de me redresser légèrement.

\- C'est rien Em, ça va.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Je vais aller me doucher, ça m'évitera de te faire du mal.

\- Emmett tu l'as pas fait exprès, tout va bien.

J'embrassais sa joue.

\- Je t'attends.

Je quittais la pièce et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyais sur celle-ci et fermais les yeux. Bon sang... Il fallait que je me change si on sortait ce soir. Je retournais chercher mon sac et sortis un jeans qui serait beaucoup mieux que mon pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt ainsi qu'une veste. Je tendais l'oreille pour savoir si Emmett était encore dans la douche. L'eau coulait, je me déshabillais donc rapidement puis passais mes nouveaux vêtements. Je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac et retournais sur la terrasse pour ranger mon livre et récupérer mon téléphone. J'allumais l'écran. Une dizaine d'appels manqués, deux messages vocaux et plusieurs sms. J'allais voir les messages, je supprimais ceux de Royce sans même les lire et lisais celui d'Alice qui me demandait si je voulais venir manger chez eux d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je ne lui répondais pas, tout dépendrait de ce à quoi ressemblerait mon visage d'ici là. Je fermais mon sac après avoir mis mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je montais les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre d'amis y déposer mon sac. Je laissais tomber mon sac au sol quand je tombais nez à nez avec Emmett, une serviette accrochée autour des hanches, me laissant admirer son torse complètement nu et délicieusement musclé. J'entrouvrais les lèvres, mes yeux ne se détachant pas de son torse. Emmett se racla la gorge, mort de rire. Mes joues rougirent violemment. Bon sang... Je détournais le regard et entrais dans la chambre d'amis après avoir ramassé mon sac. Je le jetais sur le lit puis ressortais, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en attendant Emmett. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Aller en route ma belle !

Je me levais et attrapais mes lunettes de soleil. Em prit ma main et nous sortîmes de chez lui.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une glace et d'une bière ?

\- Ça serait parfait !

\- Alors je t'emmène là où on trouve les meilleures glaces de San Francisco !

Après avoir marché quelques minutes nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur un banc, contemplant l'océan. Emmett venait d'acheter deux glaces et deux bières à une vieille dame à l'air adorable, dans un petit stand.

\- Je comprend pas que tu ne manges que ça.

Je regardais ma glace vanille, pistache, le tout recouvert de chantilly, de sauce chocolat et d'amandes effilées.

\- C'est déjà énorme Em !

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la sienne, quatre ou cinq boules, chantilly, chocolat, cerises et cigarettes russes.

\- En fait comparé à toi c'est pas grand chose, mais mon estomac serait pas capable d'avaler tout ça, ajoutais-je en désignant sa glace.

Il éclata de rire et trinqua avec moi.

\- Ok t'as raison.

Il plongea sa cuillère dans ma boule à la vanille et je claquais la langue.

\- Eh ne pique pas ma glace !

\- Mais j'ai pas de vanille.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as comme parfums pour ne pas avoir de vanille ?

\- Bah... Chocolat, caramel, fraise, menthe et noix de coco.

Je l'écoutais et éclatais de rire.

\- Bon alors je te laisse me piquer un peu de vanille mais je veux de la noix de coco.

Il mangea sa cuillère de vanille et plongea ensuite dans la boule à la noix de coco. Il approcha la cuillère de ma bouche, je le regardais, surprise qu'il me donne à manger, mais je trouvais ça attendrissant. Je mangeais alors la glace et léchais ma lèvre supérieure. Je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et je détournais le regard. Je mangeais quelques cuillères de glace et retournais la tête vers Emmett. Il avait de la chantilly sur sa lèvre. Je passais alors le doigt dessus puis glissais ce doigt vers ma bouche pour lécher la glace. Le regard d'Em ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Bon sang, je le repoussais dans la salle de bain et là il allait croire que je l'allumais. Je pris une gorgée de bière puis me concentrais de nouveau sur ma glace. Je terminais avant Em et je le regardais terminer, buvant ma bière. Quand il eut terminé il posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Je crois que je ne peux plus rien avaler.

Je secouais la tête en riant.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Il glissa son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Il avait dit ça si bas que j'avais cru rêver mais quand je vis le coup d'oeil qu'il me lança je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé.

\- Moi aussi... J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant... Avant tout ça, toute cette merde.

Je chassais ces pensées sombres de mon esprit.

\- N'y pense plus, je suis là maintenant. Et on va rattraper ce temps perdu. Dès maintenant même, je te ramène chez moi.

Il se leva et je l'imitais, il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous prîmes le chemin du retour. En rentrant Em alluma la télé et on se posa dans le canapé, je me remettais entre ses jambes comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre et je caressais sa main du bout des doigts alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux. Et on s'endormit ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

~o~

La découverte de ce matin m'avait glacé le sang. Je n'imaginais pas quelqu'un pouvoir lever la main sur Rose et lui faire du mal de la sorte. Heureusement que ce connard n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé ce matin sinon je l'aurai encastré dans un mur. Je le ferai certainement dès que je le verrai. Mais je ne voulais pas que Rose voit ça, elle aurait certainement peur, de moi, et je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. Cette fille était un cadeau, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne se prenait pas la tête, quand elle n'était pas ailleurs, elle pétillait de malice. Cette fille était parfaite et les rares moments où je l'avais vu rire j'avais trouvé que c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Je commençais à l'avoir dans la peau et j'avais la sensation que ce n'était que le début d'une belle histoire. Parce que je ne me voilais pas la face, je commençais à nourrir des sentiments pour elle. Et ces sentiments étaient vraiment forts. Je ressentais un besoin incontrôlable de la protéger, encore plus maintenant. Je voulais aussi la faire sourire autant que possible, la rendre heureuse, l'encourager et la pousser à aller de l'avant. Mais pour cela il faudrait aussi qu'elle parle à ses amis de ce qu'il c'était, ou plutôt de ce qu'il se passait, avec ce connard. Il fallait qu'elle leur fasse confiance. Ce n'était pas tant une histoire de confiance en eux en fait, mais une histoire de confiance en elle, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait honte. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait subit.

* * *

**Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous adorez, vous détestez ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires en laissant une petite review. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! (;**


	5. Petits moments de douceur

Bonjour et bonne année. Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, voici un nouveau chapitre. Rien de très triste pour ce chapitre, seulement des petits moments de bonheur.

* * *

Deux bras chauds et musclés entouraient ma taille alors que je me réveillais. J'ouvrais légèrement les yeux. Ma joue était posée sur le torse d'Emmett et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. Un sourire niai apparut sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie. Je caressais légèrement le torse d'Emmett et levais la tête. Il dormait à poings fermés, le visage complètement détendu. Il allait certainement avoir mal au dos en se réveillant, passer la nuit sur le canapé n'était pas la chose la plus confortable. Je continuais de balader mes doigts sur son torse et il se mit à grogner. Je riais et continuais. Il attrapa ma main et ouvrit les yeux, il les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière.

\- Salut... Soufflais-je.

\- Salut, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est endormi hier soir...

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois ça ?

Il éclata de rire et je souriais.

\- J'ai vraiment bien dormi, ajoutais-je.

\- Mh, moi aussi.

Je reposais ma joue contre son torse et il joua avec mes cheveux. Il embrassa brièvement mon front.

\- Je pense vraiment pouvoir supporter de vivre ça tous les matins...

Je levais la tête, le regardant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Absolument.

Il caressa ma joue puis il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassais avec plaisir, souriant contre ses lèvres. Il me serra précieusement contre lui puis nous fit basculer. Je me retrouvais sous lui, mes lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Je glissais une main sur sa nuque et posais l'autre sur son torse. Sa langue vint trouver la mienne et je lâchais un soupir d'aise. Il se recula quand nous vînmes à manquer d'air.

\- Et je pourrai te dire bonjour de cette façon pendant un long moment encore.

Je souriais de nouveau.

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis me regarda.

\- On devrait se lever.

\- Oui... Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il ria puis me regarda.

\- Ou on peut attendre encore un peu.

\- Oui...

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et je me redressais pour me coller à lui. Je me retrouvais donc sur ses genoux, les lèvres scellées aux siennes. Il caressait mon dos pendant que je jouais avec sa langue, une main accrochée à sa nuque. Sa main se faufila sous mon t-shirt et je frémissais en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour glisser sur mon cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière et mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Je laissais tomber mes mains sur son torse, glissant à mon tour les mains sous le tissu de son t-shirt. Je caressais avec plaisir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Je fis remonter son t-shirt le long de son torse et lui retirais. Il me regarda, surpris, puis son regard se remplit de nouveau de désir. Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre avec douceur pendant que ses lèvres retrouvaient les miennes. Il leva mon t-shirt et le fit passer par dessus ma tête. Il m'observa quelques secondes.

\- Tu es magnifique... Et tu le seras encore plus quand ses marques auront disparu.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et m'embrassa. Il m'allongea sur le canapé, son corps surplombant le mien. Je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant complètement à ses baisers. Le bruit de la sonnette nous fit nous redresser et regarder en direction de la porte. Non, pas maintenant... Je soupirais puis me crispais. Et si c'était Royce. Je tournais alors la tête vers Emmett et il posa sa main sur ma joue et chuchota.

\- Calmes toi, je laisserai personne te faire du mal d'accord. Alors... Va te cacher dans la chambre, je reviens te voir dès que j'ai viré l'abruti qui vient nous déranger.

Il embrassa brièvement mes lèvres et se leva. Il remit son t-shirt alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

\- Rose !

Je me tournais vers Em qui me lança mon t-shirt. Je l'attrapais puis montais les escaliers. Je m'arrêtais au milieu pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Je remis mon t-shirt en écoutant Emmett. Il avait manifestement ouvert la porte puisqu'il parlait avec quelqu'un.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il paressait assez surpris, mais pas en colère. Et c'était de toute évidence quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était donc pas Royce. Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée.

\- Eh bah merci de l'accueil ! Je me suis dit... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon grand frère chéri alors, me voilà ! Répondit une voix aiguë et pleine de joie.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Oh mon dieu, c'était sa sœur. Il fallait que je me cache et que je me rende présentable puisqu'Emmett n'allait manifestement pas pouvoir la mettre à la porte. Je montais donc les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds puis allais dans la chambre d'amis récupérer mon sac. Je fermais la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et allais dans la salle de bain. Je prendrais ma douche plus tard, je ne pouvais pas faire couler l'eau sinon elle m'entendrait à coup sur. Je soufflais puis regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je grimaçais, j'étais affreuse. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir cacher cet horrible bleu sur ma joue. Je n'étais pas certaine que du fond de teint arrive à tout camoufler. Je retirais mon t-shirt et mon jeans. Mon cou était encore marqué, mais je pouvais le cacher. Mon épaule était bleue, mais encore une fois, le t-shirt suffirait à camoufler la marque. Et mes jambes étaient biens. Je changeais donc de sous-vêtements et de jeans puis j'enfilais un t-shirt propre. Je sortis ensuite ma trousse à maquillage. Je nettoyais mon visage et étalais du fond de teint dessus. Je grimaçais en passant sur ma joue meurtrie, elle faisait encore mal. J'observais de nouveau mon reflet. Ma joue était gonflée, un peu moins bleue, mais ça se voyait encore. Peut être que du blush pourrait y remédier. Je tentais cette option et vis que le résultat n'était pas trop mal. Bon, j'étais beaucoup plus maquillée que d'habitude mais ça irait. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un bleu. Je mis une couche de rouge à lèvres pour ne plus voir que ma lèvre inférieure était fendue. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je domptais ensuite mes cheveux et les laissais retomber sur mes épaules, mon cou étant ainsi camouflé en parti. J'étalais une petite couche de fond de teint pour camoufler ces petites marques. Je sortais de la salle de bain et regardais mon téléphone. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et supprimais de nouveau les messages de Royce. J'avais un message de Bella qui me demandait si je pouvais garder Carlie quelques heures cette semaine pendant qu'elle sortait avec Edward. Je lui répondais que j'adorerai et qu'elle n'avait qu'à me dire quand et je viendrai chez eux. Je rangeais ensuite mon téléphone dans le sac. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si la sœur d'Emmett était là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage puisqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Je sursautais et me levais d'un bond. Je cherchais un endroit où me cacher mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse faire un pas. Je me figeais donc mais me détendis quand je vis que c'était Emmett. Il avança dans la chambre, l'air grognon. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Ma sœur est là.

Je caressais sa nuque et lui répondis :

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Elle veut rester quelques jours... Ce qui veut dire que je ne t'aurai plus pour moi tout seul.

Je riais doucement.

\- Jaloux ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis ici ?

\- Non et non. Elle est partie faire quelques courses vu qu'elle a remarqué que mon frigo était vide et qu'en ce moment elle est végétarienne. Mais je te présenterai dès qu'elle reviendra et ensuite... Ensuite je devrai aller à l'entraînement. Et te laisser avec elle, à moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi ?

Il me regardait les yeux suppliant.

\- Em, j'adorerai venir avec toi tu le sais. Mais je pense que tu ne serais pas totalement concentré si j'étais là. Alors je vais rester avec ta sœur.

\- Tu es sur ? Je veux dire, je suis totalement pour être déconcentré à l'entraînement. Ma sœur est... Speed, elle ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Elle va te raconter un tas de trucs embarrassant sur moi, sur sa vie, sur tout. En fait, elle ne va faire que parler, elle te posera plein de questions.

\- Si je peux apprendre des trucs embarrassant sur toi alors c'est une raison de plus pour y aller !

Il me regarda en souriant.

\- Ok. Alors on devrait descendre et aller déjeuner avant qu'elle revienne et t'arrache à moi.

Il prit ma main et on descendit pour aller dans la cuisine.

Emmett venait juste de partir et sa sœur me fixait avec un grand sourire. Elle avait eu une réaction à laquelle j'étais pas du tout préparé quand elle m'avait vu. Elle avait poussé un cri strident et s'était jetée dans mes bras. Emmett avait haussé les épaules, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tanya avait ensuite débité un tas de choses dont je n'avais même pas compris la moitié.

\- Tu viens avec moi, on va aller faire du shopping ! Je ne suis pas souvent à San Francisco alors on va en profiter pour dévaliser les boutiques.

Je la fixais, les yeux ronds. Cette fille s'entendrait à merveille avec Alice. Même si j'adorais faire du shopping, je pense que j'allais être crevée à la fin de cette journée. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas refuser.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que je peux juste finir de manger mes céréales et aller me brosser les dents ensuite ?

\- Bien suuuuur. Je t'attendrai dans le salon, je vais aller défaire mes valises.

Je hochais la tête et elle partit. Je terminais mon bol de céréales puis je le lavais. Je montais ensuite pour aller dans la chambre d'amis. J'y trouvais Tanya. Merde... Il fallait que je récupère mon sac.

\- Excuses moi Tanya, je viens juste prendre mon sac.

\- Ton sac ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton sac est ici ?

Je ne dis rien et récupérais mon sac. Elle fit de gros yeux en voyant mon sac de sport.

\- Oh je pensais que tu parlais de ton sac à main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un sac de sport ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas dans la chambre d'Emmett. Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ? Vous devriez donc dormir dans la même chambre. Ensuite, je comprends que vous ne viviez pas ensemble mais, tu pourrais pas plutôt laisser tes affaires ici plutôt que de trimbaler un sac à chaque fois que tu viens.

Je la fixais, ayant déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait dit. J'étais bien trop obnubilée par les minuscules robes à paillettes ou de couleurs improbables qui étaient posées sur le lit.

\- Euh... Ouais.

Je sortais, mon sac à la main et allais trouver la deuxième salle de bain. Je sortais de nouveau ma trousse de toilette et me brossais les dents. Je retouchais ensuite le fond de teint pour bien camoufler mes marques. Je descendais et mettais ma trousse à maquillage et mon téléphone dans mon sac à main. Lorsque je me retournais Tanya était là.

\- En rouuuute !

Je lui souriais et la suivais. Je découvris une décapotable rose bonbon. Où avait-elle trouvé cette voiture ? Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Cette fille était vraiment surprenante.

\- C'est une voiture de location, je suis venue en avion. Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un vrai petit bijou ?

\- Elle est... A ton image.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Elle monta dans sa voiture et je la suivis.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur le parking du centre commercial j'avais déjà subi un interrogatoire en règles : nom, prénom, âge, profession, famille, passion, ma voiture préférée, mon magasin préféré, tout les combien est-ce que j'allais faire les magasins, … J'étais déjà fatiguée d'avoir répondu à toutes ces questions. On sortit de voiture et elle me prit par le bras. Elle m'emmena dans la première boutique et chercha rapidement plusieurs modèles. Je regardais vaguement quelques modèles, mais je ne pouvais pas essayer n'importe quoi. Connaissant Tanya elle me pousserait à lui montrer ce que j'essayais et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle voit mes bleus. Elle revint vers moi quelques minutes après, des tas de cintres dans les mains.

\- Regarde moi ces beautés ! Tiens je t'ai pris ça. Ça te fera des seins de rêve, mon frère en sera fou.

J'étais un peu choquée par sa remarque mais ne dis rien. Je pris le cintre et observais le haut qu'elle m'amenait. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau mais il dévoilait beaucoup trop mes épaules et je ne pouvais décemment pas porter ça en ce moment. C'était un top fluide à fleurs avec un décolleté qui mettrait effectivement ma poitrine en valeur. Je l'adorais, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. Je secouais donc la tête.

\- Mh.. Je sais pas.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que je suis certaine que ça t'irait à merveille !

\- Oui oui je suis sur.

Elle sembla déçue.

\- Bien, si tu le dis. Trouves autre chose alors ! Je vais aller essayer ça.

Bon, il fallait que j'achète au moins un truc par magasin pour ne pas lui faire de peine... Je cherchais donc parmi les portants et trouvais finalement mon bonheur. Une jolie robe, bleue nuit avec des empiècements transparents mais puisqu'elle était à manches longues alors je pouvais aisément l'essayer. J'allais donc l'essayer, je découvris alors Tanya, dans une robe bustier hyper moulante rose fuchsia. Elle se tourna vers moi en poussant de nouveau un petit cri aigu.

\- Tu ne la trouves pas magnifique ?

\- Elle te va à merveille !

Et c'était vrai, avec ses cheveux blonds platines la robe était parfaite. Elle était à tomber.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Je tendais le cintre sur lequel la robe était pendue.

\- Elle est sublime ! Essaies la pendant que j'essaie ma prochaine robe.

Je souriais et entrais dans une cabine. Ce petit bout de femme était autoritaire. Je me déshabillais et enfilais rapidement la robe de peur que Tanya n'ouvre le rideau pour venir m'épier. J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir et pour la première fois depuis des semaines je n'y vis qu'une femme normale, même plutôt jolie. Cette robe m'allait, les manches longues ne faisaient pas mamie, elles faisaient même plutôt classe. Je sortais de la cabine pour montrer ma trouvaille à Tanya. Elle me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la faire taire un jour.

\- Tu es magnifique Rosalie. Tu es même hyper sexy ! Regarde toi, Emmett ne va pas en revenir quand il te verra dedans. Elle sera parfaite pour ce soir !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

\- On va tous aller en boite !

\- Euh, je ne crois pas.

\- Mais si, tu verras, il y aura Emmett bien sur, mais il va aussi demander à Demetri et Felix. Tu les connais ? Ils jouent au foot avec lui. Et puis tu n'as qu'à inviter des amis à toi aussi, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

\- Ok.. D'accord.

On avait fait chaque boutique que Tanya avait vu et finalement j'avais acheté bien plus de choses que ce que j'avais prévu. J'avais acheté la robe dans la première boutique, deux paires de chaussures, plusieurs jeans, quelques hauts et des bijoux. Bref, bien plus de vêtements que ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais j'avais beaucoup apprécié ma matinée avec Tanya, elle était très douée pour me donner le sourire. Ses tenues toujours très colorées devaient y être pour quelque chose. On s'était arrêtée pour manger une salade avant de repartir pour faire les derniers magasins. J'étais dans une cabine en train d'essayer un body noir que Tanya m'avait poussé à essayer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demanda-t-elle dans la cabine d'à côté.

\- Euh... Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise là dedans, en plus c'est plutôt transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? C'est pas transparent, il y a juste une barre qui l'est.

\- Une barre ? Tu appelles ça une barre ? Tanya, la moitié de ma poitrine est sous cette barre et ça va jusqu'à mon nombril.

\- Eh bah quoi ! Mon frère a besoin d'une copine sexy et qui sache allumer la flamme quand elle se déshabille.

\- Je peux être sexy !

\- J'en doute pas ! Aller rhabille toi, on va aller chercher des sous-vêtements.

Je poussais un petit cri aigu à mon tour.

\- Il est hors de question que j'achète ça avec toi !

\- Ne fais pas ta prude Rosalie. Tu es une jolie femme, je suis certaine qu'une petite jarretelle t'ira à merveille.

Mes joues rougissaient et je me rhabillais. Je sortais de la cabine et y découvris une Tanya morte de rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. On sortit de ce magasin sans rien acheter, ce qui ne c'était pas produit de la journée.

\- Bon d'accord, je t'épargne le magasin de lingerie. De toute façon il se fait tard, on doit rentrer pour se préparer pour ce soir.

On roula donc jusque chez Emmett. Il n'était pas encore rentré apparemment, sa voiture n'était pas là en tout cas. Je sortais de voiture et récupérais mes sacs. Bon sang, j'avais peut être acheté un peu trop. Tanya rentra la première et je la suivais mais mon téléphone sonnait. Je lâchais donc mes sacs dans l'entrée et sortais mon téléphone, je décrochais en y voyant inscrit le nom d'Alice.

\- Bonjour ma Rose ! Est-ce que tu es sérieuse à propos de ce message que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure ? Tu veux vraiment sortir ce soir ? En boite ? Est-ce que tu t'es cognée la tête ?

Je riais.

\- Non Alice, je vais bien. En fait... C'est la sœur d'Emmett qui tient à tout prix à ce qu'on sorte ce soir et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion de vous revoir alors... Est-ce que vous venez ?

\- Eh bien j'en ai discuté avec Jazz, il était pas trop chaud mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Tu as de la chance que je me sois cousu une robe de soirée que je peux porter avec mon ventre de femme enceinte. Est-ce que Bella t'as répondu ?

\- Oui, ils ne viendront pas, Carlie est malade alors ils préfèrent rester avec elle.

\- Oh bien sur, la pauvre puce. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse et on se retrouvera à l'heure que tu veux.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure ma belle ! Je vais me préparer.

Je raccrochais en souriant. Tanya passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Je t'ai fait un milk-shake, bois ça et vas te doucher ! Je viendrai pour te coiffer si tu veux. Je vais aller me préparer en attendant.

\- D'accord, j'y vais.

Elle claqua un baiser sur ma joue et monta pour se préparer. Il allait donc falloir que je me douche dans la salle de bain d'Emmett... Je buvais mon milk-shake, qui était délicieux, puis je pris mes sacs et allais en haut. Je posais les sacs sur le lit d'Emmett et allais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et me glissais dans la douche. Je lavais mes cheveux avec mon shampoing puis me rasais. Je me rinçais lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un Emmett prêt à retirer son boxer. Je poussais un cri aigu et tentais de cacher ma poitrine et mon intimité.

\- Putain ! Merde, Rose, désolé.

Emmett se retourna alors que j'attrapais une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi.

\- Pardon... Je croyais que c'était vide, enfin, je m'attendais pas à te voir dans ma salle de bain.

\- Désolée, ta sœur est dans la chambre d'amis alors j'ai pas eu trop le choix. Je.. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là. Enfin si, non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je pensais pas que tu viendrais dans la salle de bain. Tu peux te retourner au fait...

Il se retourna et me regarda.

\- Je...

Je restais là où j'étais, sans bouger alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Je le regardais, silencieuse. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa avec passion. Je soupirais de plaisir et collais d'avantage mon corps au sien. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me soulevait encore une fois du sol. Sa langue joua avec la mienne pendant quelques minutes puis il posa son front contre le mien.

\- N'aie pas honte de ton corps, n'aie pas honte de toi. Tu es magnifique et même si j'aurai aimé te voir nue pour la première fois d'une autre façon, c'est pas grave. Tu es sublime.

Je souriais et caressais sa joue.

\- Merci..

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

\- Bon, je ferai mieux de me doucher avant que ma sœur vienne hurler pour nous dire qu'on est en retard.

\- Ok...

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure mais ne bougeais pas, Emmett non plus d'ailleurs. J'éclatais alors de rire et il m'imita.

\- Il faut que je te lâche...

Il me reposa au sol et recula d'un pas.

\- Tu peux rester là pendant que je me douche, je suis plutôt à l'aise avec ma nudité.

Je secouais la tête en riant.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens.

Je sortais de la salle de bain, serrant ma serviette contre moi puis cherchais la robe que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans tout mes sacs. Je pris également ma trousse de maquillage et des sous-vêtements propres. Je les mis dans la chambre et retournais dans la salle de bain. Emmett était sous la douche et je luttais pour ne pas le regarder... Je me remaquillais rapidement, cachant les bleus sur ma joue et sur mon cou. Quand je terminais Emmett sortit de la douche. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule non marquée. Son visage se durcit quand il baissa le regard sur mon dos. J'observais son image dans le miroir.

\- Em...

Je me retournais et posais un doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Il me regardait, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de ton dos... Tu as des entailles partout.

\- Je sais... Mais elles ne me font pas mal. Je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Bien sur que je m'inquiètes. Tu couvres peut être ces marques, mais je sais qu'en toi, elles ne s'effacent pas. Elles ne le seront probablement jamais.

Je le regardais sans rien dire.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je sorte avec un énorme bleu sur la joue sans le camoufler ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, tu aurais bien trop peur du jugement des autres.

Je le regardais choquée.

\- Bien évidemment que les autres me jugeraient en voyant ça ! Est-ce que tu as vu à quoi je ressemble avec ces bleus ? Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! J'aurai honte, les gens sauraient tous la vérité et... Ils penseraient tous « Oh regardez c'est la femme battue, elle a été trop conne pour se rendre compte que ce mec était un salaud et même après ça elle est restée avec lui ».

Je me reculais et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé. Emmett me prit les poignets et me tourna vers lui.

\- Rose.. Rose, calmes toi, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je pensais pas que ça partirait si loin... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que même si tu caches tes blessures à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur tu as toujours mal.

\- Bien sur que j'ai toujours mal ! Ça fait six mois que l'homme dont je pensais être amoureuse me bat et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le quitter, d'en parler à quelqu'un ou de me défendre ! Je suis une lâche Emmett !

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et je levais mes yeux, embués de larmes, vers lui.

\- Eh.. Calmes toi. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu as peur. C'est normal ok ? Et maintenant je suis là, je suis avec toi et je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal. Je vais t'aider à dépasser ça, à aller de l'avant. D'accord ?

Il retira sa main de ma bouche et essuya mes larmes. Je hochais la tête silencieusement.

\- Aller, on se prépare avant que Tanya ne pense je ne sais quoi...

Il embrassa mon front et partit dans sa chambre.

J'envoyais un message à Alice lui donnant l'adresse puis je montais dans la voiture avec Emmett et Tanya. Cette dernière avait finalement déboulé dans la chambre se plaignant qu'on était trop long. Elle m'avait rapidement coiffé d'un chignon flou puis nous étions partis. Emmett était au volant, j'étais à ses côtés et Tanya était assise à l'arrière même si elle avait un peu boudé pour ça.

\- Em tu peux pas mettre autre chose comme musique, parce que cette musique de vieux... Y en a assez !

J'éclatais de rire après la remarque de Tanya mais surtout en voyant la mine déconfite d'Emmett.

\- Euh, juste pour savoir tu penses que j'ai quel âge ?

\- Je sais quel âge tu as, mais tu te comportes comme si tu avais dix ans de plus.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah c'est vrai non, tu as un travail, tu as ta maison, tu as une copine maintenant. Bientôt t'auras un bébé.

\- Okkkk ! On va arrêter maintenant, excuses moi d'avoir construit ma vie et de ne pas être une femme qui prétend avoir cinq ans de moins et qui fait la fête tout le temps.

Tanya lui tira la langue.

\- Eh bien j'assume tout à fait ce style de vie ! J'aime me sentir jeune.

Heureusement, nous arrivâmes sur le parking et Emmett se gara. Nous descendîmes de voiture et attendîmes Alice et Jazz. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin je les pris dans mes bras et leur présentais Tanya. Quelques secondes plus tard deux grosses voix se firent entendre et nous vîmes Demetri et Felix venir. Ils saluèrent le groupe puis nous entrâmes. Je me sentais étrangement bien, sereine même. Je n'avais pas peur ce soir. Je savais qu'Emmett était là s'il se passait quelque chose, Jazz était là lui aussi. Je me sentais à ma place en fait, je me sentais bien. J'affichais donc ma joie en souriant. Nous nous installâmes à une table et Demetri commanda une bouteille de champagne et du jus d'oranges pour Alice. Elle était d'ailleurs rayonnante et portait une robe magnifique. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse créer d'aussi belles pièces. Lorsque je tournais la tête, Felix, Demetri et Tanya avaient disparu. Felix dansait avec une petite blonde alors que Tanya dansait ou plutôt se frottait contre Demetri qui n'avait pas l'air d'être contre. Je souriais et secouais la tête. Elle ne perdait pas de temps. Jazz invita Alice à danser et Emmett fit de même avec moi. J'acceptais avec une joie non dissimulée. Il prit une nouvelle fois ma main et m'emmena sur la piste où il me fit tourbillonner pendant plusieurs chansons. Puis vint le moment des slows. Il me rapprocha alors de lui et posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dis combien tu étais jolie dans cette robe ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- Eh bien non, pas encore. Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Je vais régler ça alors. Tu es magnifique.

Il nous fit tourner et je riais aux éclats. C'était une belle soirée. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et je répondais à son baiser, ignorant les gens qui pouvaient nous regarder, de toute façon certains couples faisaient bien pire. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes je nichais ma tête au creux de son cou et nous continuâmes de danser. J'observais les autres autour de nous, Alice et Jazz semblaient plus amoureux que jamais, Demetri et Tanya riaient ensemble et Felix et sa petite blonde étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque la chanson se termina Emmett me souleva du sol et me ramena à notre table. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et nous trinquâmes à cette soirée. Alice, qui était assise à côté de moi me souffla :

\- Tu t'amuses bien, pas vrai ?

Je la regardais et hochais la tête en souriant.

\- Tu devrais larguer Royce pour te concentrer pleinement sur Emmett. Me dit-elle d'un air conspirateur.

Je pinçais mes lèvres puis repris :

\- En fait, je l'ai déjà plus ou moins fait...

Elle me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Tu n'étais pas supposée tout me dire ? Parce que je pense que c'est quelque chose d'assez énorme pour que ta meilleure amie soit au courant quand même.

\- Je comptais t'en parler dès ce soir. Regarde, je te l'ai dit.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mouai... Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer avant que ton frère ne se déchire un muscle sur la piste de danse.

Elle tourna la tête vers Jazz qui tentait des mouvements assez étranges sur la piste. Je regardais de nouveau Alice et hochais la tête.

\- Ouep, je crois que ça serait mieux.

Elle ria puis se leva pour retrouver son mari. Je me blottissais contre Emmett qui passa un bras autour de ma taille, je n'écoutais pas vraiment sa discussion avec Felix, qui était de nouveau seul puisque sa petite blonde n'était apparemment plus là. J'observais plutôt Demetri et Tanya qui, eux, dansaient encore et ne semblaient pas être prêts de s'arrêter. Peut être avaient-ils trop bu, en tout cas, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers Emmett, Felix avait disparu. Il baissa les yeux ver moi et m'offrit son sourire à tomber par terre.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Je pense que Tanya va... Rester encore un moment et Felix espère que Jane revienne.

\- Qui est Jane ?

\- C'est la petite blonde avec qui il a dansé toute la soirée.

\- Alors on peut y aller.

Je me levais et il fit de même puis nous sortîmes pour monter en voiture. Il démarra et nous conduisit jusque chez lui. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre et fermais les yeux mais je dus m'endormir. Je sentis des bras me soulever et je passais un bras autour du cou d'Emmett, posant ma tête contre son torse. On me posa ensuite sur quelque chose de mou et de doux, un matelas. Je gémissais et me tournais sur le côté, prête à dormir de nouveau. Une main caressa cependant ma joue.

\- Tu veux pas te déshabiller et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable Rose ?

\- Mh...

J'entendis un petit rire.

\- Mh oui ou mh non ?

\- Mh...

\- Ok... Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller ?

J'étais soudainement beaucoup plus réveillée et j'ouvris les yeux.

\- J'imagine que j'ai ma réponse. Je te laisse la salle de bain, tu as l'air crevée.

Je me levais lentement et allais dans la salle de bain. Je retirais ma robe et me démaquillais, je réalisais cependant que mon sac avec mes affaires n'était pas là, je n'avais donc pas de pyjama. Au pire, il m'avait déjà vu nue et en sous-vêtements alors... Je sortais de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers mon sac, ignorant le regard d'Emmett. J'en sortis un long t-shirt et l'enfilais avant de venir me glisser sous les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard Emmett me rejoignait. Oh mon dieu, on dormait ensemble, enfin, on l'avait déjà fait mais jamais dans un lit, son lit... Je ne pouvais plus dormir maintenant, je regardais le plafond, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Emmett et il ouvrit ses bras :

\- Viens là.

J'allais me blottir contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse. Je fermais les yeux, bercée par les battements de son cœur et ses caresses sur mon dos.

Je me réveillais en entendant des gloussements, Tanya, à n'en pas douter.

\- Chuuuuuuuuuut ! Essaya-t-elle de chuchoter, mais c'était un échec je devais l'avouer. Elle était certainement accompagnée puisque même si ses talons raisonnaient sur les marches de l'escalier, il y avait des pas d'homme. J'étais quasi certaine que c'était Demetri vu comment ils avaient été tout au long de la soirée. J'entendis un nouveau petit cri aigu provenant de Tanya puis un rire. Et finalement la voix de Demetri se fit entendre :

\- Où est ta chambre ?

\- Juste là, répondit Tanya.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et de nouveaux gloussements. Bon sang il fallait que je me rendorme vite, avant d'entendre des choses que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre.

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna Emmett, il aurait pas pu la ramener chez lui...

Je riais doucement et levais les yeux vers lui. Il me regarda avec un sourire, qui s'effaça quand il entendit sa sœur... Gémir.

\- Putain je veux pas entendre ça ! C'est ma sœur...

\- On va te changer les idées alors...

Et je me penchais vers lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et répondit à mon baiser, sa langue trouvant rapidement la mienne, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il me fit retomber sur le matelas et se plaça au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres partirent explorer mon cou, m'obligeant à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Je glissais mes mains sur son dos complètement nu, suivant le tracer de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres descendirent sur le haut de ma poitrine, y déposant des tas de baisers. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon t-shirt et le remontaient. Il me le retira et le jeta au sol. Il me regarda quelques secondes puis embrassa le haut de ma poitrine alors qu'une de ses mains se posa sur un de mes seins, il le caressa fermement, me faisant gémir. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme ? Bien trop longtemps... Mon corps était hyper sensible à la moindre de ses caresses. J'étais donc très réactive à son toucher mes pointes se tendirent sous ses doigts. Il glissa une main dans mon dos, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge qu'il retira également. Emmett passa alors sa langue sur mon téton, le torturant pendant quelques secondes, me faisant gémir.

\- Chuut ma belle... Dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il fit rouler mon autre pointe entre son pouce et son majeur et je me cambrais. Ses lèvres descendaient sur mon ventre puis le long des mes jambes alors que ses mains retiraient mon shorty. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant.

\- Tu es si belle...

Il glissa son pouce sur mon intimité brûlante de désir. Il joua un moment avec mon bouton de plaisir avant de me pénétrer de deux doigts. Je roulais des yeux et gémissais mais il couvrit mes bruits grâce à des baisers. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos, descendant mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses que je pressais gentiment. Il se mit à bouger ses doigts, dans un lent mouvement de vas et viens qui assurerait ma perte. Mon bassin suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Je l'embrassais pour ne pas me faire entendre puis je glissais une main dans son boxer. Je la dirigeais vers l'objet de ma convoitise et le pris entre mes doigts. J'entamais à mon tour un lent mouvement de vas et viens que je tentais d'accorder aux siens. Nous n'étions plus que gémissements, baisers et caresses. Nous nous menâmes ainsi mutuellement à l'orgasme. Je touchais les étoiles pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Emmett jouissait lui aussi. Sa bouche se fit à cet instant plus dure contre la mienne mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous nous embrassâmes encore quelques minutes puis il me regarda dans les yeux avant de souffler :

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Je le regardais, ne sachant que dire. Mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait découvert... Je ne pouvais pas répondre, pas quand ma tête était un tel bordel. Il caressa ma joue puis se leva et s'absenta quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Il se recoucha près de moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine alors que je caressais lentement ses cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme. Il fallait que je dorme moi aussi, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire pendant toute la nuit. Je savais qu'il attendait une réponse, que je lui dise que moi aussi j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Et c'était certainement la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire maintenant, c'était bien trop tôt pour moi... Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois en me retrouvant avec un homme qui n'était pas celui qu'il prétendant. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je disais. Cet homme était absolument celui qu'il prétendait être, il m'avait parlé de lui, je connaissais déjà sa sœur, ce qui était bien plus que tout ce que j'avais eu dans mes relations passées.

Je me réveillais heureuse et sereine, la tête d'Emmett posée sur mon ventre. Je souriais en le regardant et caressais ses cheveux. Il était adorable... Il grogna légèrement ce qui me fis encore plus sourire. Je grattais sa nuque et il grogna de nouveau, tournant sa tête. Sa barbe naissante frottant sur la peau de mon ventre me fit frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux, les referma et tira les draps sur nous en grognant. Je riais doucement et embrassais son épaule.

\- Salut, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il gardait les yeux fermés mais répondit :

\- Salut.

Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai bien envie de rester là toute la journée, reprit-il, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

\- Mh moi aussi.

Il m'attira contre lui et je me laissais faire, nichant ma tête dans son cou. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il commença à me chatouiller et j'éclatais de rire, me tortillant sous ses mains. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire et continuait.

\- Aaaah Emmeeeeeett !

Il riait mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Enfin pas jusqu'à ce que Tanya débarque dans la chambre. Emmett tira alors le draps sur nos corps nus et je tournais vivement la tête.

\- Tanya bordel ! Mais tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer non ?

Elle ferma la porte après être entrée.

\- Rooh, Em sois sympa ! Je voulais juste parler.

\- Ok, tu peux attendre cinq minutes qu'on s'habille, je te rejoins dans la cuisine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira fortement mais sortit tout de même de la chambre d'Emmett. Il soupira aussi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Elle va venir nous chercher si on ne bouge pas...

\- Oui... Dis-je en caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

Il se leva alors, me laissant seule dans le lit, me privant de la chaleur de son corps. Je l'observais aller dans le salle de bain puis je décidais qu'il fallait que je me lève moi aussi. Je repoussais le drap puis sortis du lit. Je fouillais dans les sacs pour trouver une tenue pour aujourd'hui. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, découvrant un Emmett à moitié nu. Étrangement je rougis alors même qu'il m'avait vu nu et que j'avais aussi eu l'occasion de voir son corps. Il embrassa ma tempe avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après je sortais de la chambre, rencontrant Demetri, vêtu uniquement d'un jean, la chemise à la main. Je pinçais mes lèvres au vu de son air gêné. Je descendis les escaliers puis allais dans la cuisine où je m'installais sur un tabouret. Emmett faisait cuire des pancakes et Tanya chuchotait à ses côtés. Elle cessa quand elle vit Demetri arriver. Il salua Emmett d'un signe de tête puis sortit de la pièce et j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de partir ? Le regard de Tanya se voila et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de moi en soupirant. Je me sentais triste pour elle, apparemment, sa nuit avait Demetri comptait pour elle. Je caressais doucement son dos, essayant de lui apporter mon réconfort dans ce geste. Elle me fit un faible sourire. Emmett posa le plat de pancakes sur la table et vint s'asseoir. Il soupira en voyant sa sœur et Tanya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me dis pas « je te l'avais dit », s'il te plaît...

\- Je dis rien. Répliqua Emmett.

Apparemment il l'avait prévenu de ce qu'elle risquait avec Demetri. Mon humeur joyeuse de ce matin s'était dégradée, j'étais morose désormais.

**~o~**

J'avais eu peur que l'arrivée de Tanya bouscule l'équilibre de Rose et moi semblions avoir trouvé. Mais finalement, ça c'était plutôt bien passé jusque là. Rose s'était bien amusée hier soir et je devais avouer que moi aussi. La voir si insouciante, si souriante et si sereine m'avait poussé à lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me réponde qu'elle ressentait la même chose mais je n'avais vu que de la panique dans son regard. Peut être que c'était trop tôt, trop tôt pour elle. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir à cause de ça, qu'elle ne prendrait pas ça pour une excuse et partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis, vos idées sur ce que vous venez de lire en me laissant une petite review. A la prochaine !


End file.
